Les dix femmes de Severus Rogue
by snakesandapples
Summary: Tout le monde le supposait vaguement: l'abominable Rogue avait dû aller aux putes dans son existence. Erreur. Il allait chercher le Grandiose dans un monde glauque et sinistre. Comment chacune lui a apporté l'Eternité dans un simple corps à corps
1. Prologue

**Bonjour!! Une petite "fic" qui m'a sauté au cou au coin d'un café.**

**Disclaimer: Le client est à JKR. Je suis la maquerelle.**

OoO

Potter saisit le journal et l'air sombre, lit les premières lignes:

« _Durant toutes ces années, il les avait fréquentées les unes après les autres, sans amour, mais pas sans indifférence. Il voulait découvrir la Beauté en elles, dans son écrin de vulgarité._

_Et l'ayant découverte et appréciée, il se tournait vers une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre. C'était une exploration industrieuse de l'unique. L'unique: ce que chacune avait d'extraordinaire. _»

Il sourit.

-Severus allait aux putes? Ce n'est pas très reluisant...

Puis, tournant la première page, mû par une curiosité malsaine, il se plongea dans le monde aux merveilles de Severus Rogue. Le monde des dix femmes de Severus Rogue, pour être exacte.

OoO

**Suite vendredi. Attention, risque de vocabulaire crû, risque d'allusions, risque de pas aimer du tout. Tout est à vos risques et périls.**


	2. Evey

**Bon, je sais que j'avais dit "vendredi", mais j'ai prévu de faire autre chose alors tant pis... Brefouille, suite dimanche, si vous avez des questions, remarques, des trucs qui vous font flipper, et autres, ça serait vraiment gentil de partager, voilouuu... bisous à tous.**

**Et merci à mes deux revieweuses... Mes tites femmes... :)**

OoO

"Il essayait d'avoir l'air impassible lorsqu'il avança pour la première fois vers Evey.

Comme tous les jeunes hommes de son âge, me direz-vous, qui font les fiers pour leur première fois.

Severus n'était pas fier, mais il s'évertuait à montrer à toutes qu'il n'était pas impressionné. Dans son regard se débattait l'essai tout à fait inutile de leur faire croire qu'il connaissait son affaire, et qu'accessoirement, il savait y faire.

La rue était sale, et l'air était étouffant dans le mois de juillet, les filles tendues, le jeune homme tremblant.

Lorsqu'il avança pour la première fois vers Evey, il ne voulait que du sexe, c'était évident. Et c'est par hasard qu'elle lui a donné l'envie irrépréssible d'explorer d'autres secrètes oeuvres d'art, cachées dans d'autres corps banals...

Evey.

C'était une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, lente. Incroyablement lente, et très, très calme. Elle attendait sur le mur de notre passe lorsqu'il débarqua. Tranquille, les yeux presque éteints, la silhouette courbée, elle savait qu'il venait vers elle, mais ne daignait pas s'activer pour le réceptionner.

Il bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible, puis ils montèrent.

Elle le mena dans sa chambre, une chambre éclairée par deux bougies rondes, désuète mais comfortable.

Un vieux lit de bois massif au centre, c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait lui, pour l'heure. Jamais plus il ne commencerait pas s'interesser au lit.

Il s'assit dessus sans rien dire, l'oeil sévère, comme un consommateur se fait le Grand Juge de la qualité d'un produit qu'il s'apprête à acheter. Et la regarda se déshabiller lentement.

Elle portait une robe noire de velours, bien moulée sur son corps. Une fente remontait le long de ses jambes pour s'arrêter à mi-cuisses, et un collier de perles ornait son cou.

C'était une brune, avec des cheveux rêches et fins, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules sans volume, un visage rond et joufflu, des lèvres fines d'un rose bien marqué, et des yeux verts comme un pré.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, on se serait cru pendant la sieste dans quelque pays ensoleillé: son corps de velours se mouvait comme une vague noire, paisible et roulante. Petit à petit, sa robe de velours glissait le long de son corps, et Severus eut du mal à rester maître de lui-même ( il était jeune, à l'époque, il sortait à peine de Poudlard!).

Sa peau rosée se dévoilait doucement, elle ne disait rien, et il se concentrait pour rester lui-même dans une absolue contemplation. Ses épaules dénudées, ses bras, son ventre, et ses cuisses qui se devinaient sous le velours. Elle prenait son temps, Evey. Une vraie professionnelle qui avait senti la gêne de Severus.

Cette langueur produisait chez lui une attente d'autant plus insupportable qu'il comprenait qu'elle le dominait rien qu'avec des suggestions. Elle ondulait avec un calme immense, un air tout à fait absent, et lui était déjà raide comme un piquet à se noyer dans sa chambre et dans ce qu'elle lui promettait. Elle était un charme piégé dans la réalité, une vague qui roulait ses hanches, silencieusement dominante.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et de son visage rond comme la lune, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était nue. Son seul atour était le collier de perle, qui enchaînait son cou.

La pierre posée sur la peau, le bijou entourant la nuque et le cou, le sublime niché sur du banal.

Le sublime avec du banal. Car son corps n'était pas joli. Le maintien était une catastrophe, elle était la reine des fourbues avec sa couronne de perles, les seins pendaient, les tétons étaient foncés et larges, le ventre, légèrement proéminent, les fesses plutôt plates et les jambes pleines de varices. Seule sa taille était fine et découpait ce corps étrange en de jolies formes.

Elle se posa lentement sur lui, et entreprit de le déshabiller sans rien dire, à la même allure, maîtrisée et patiente.

Ce collier de perles l'obsédait. Comme une chaîne à laquelle elle était attachée, qui la maintenait dans la lente course du quotidien. Les goutelettes de nacre pendues à elle alors qu'elle lui défaisait sa chemise avec délicatesse, étaient le prix à payer pour qu'elle soit belle. Il comprit alors à quel point Evey se sentait fragile au dedans, à quel point son corps la rebutait, une fois qu'il était nu. A quel point elle avait besoin de sentir quelque chose qui l'habillât.

Soudain, il la stoppa, et sans dire le moindre mot, lui caressa le corps avec une lenteur qui leur fut à tous deux un supplice voluptueux.

Ils prirent leur temps, elle le guidait avec la même monotonie dans les yeux, et lui, rouge de honte, apeuré et excité, tentait vainement de prendre les devants. Mais elle lui imposa sa vitesse, où les sens en alerte, ne sont que plus déchaînés pour le final.

Lorsqu'ils crièrent l'un après l'autre au climax du plaisir, elle s'affaissa de côté, rougie, en sueur, le souffle chaud et rapide.

Il l'observa longuement sans rien dire. Les perles étaient restées immaculées, alors que la peau qu'elles ornaient était palpitante, explosive, fascinante. Un collier de glaçe ceinturant une terre de feu.

Elle était magnifique ainsi, l'Impératrice dans son corps de paysanne.

Il revint plusieurs fois à elle, jusqu'à sa mort, comme rituel secret. Observer la fragilité, lui faire l'Amour, et la payer. S'il ne payait plus, ils auraient été amants. Evey n'avait jamais eu d'amants, mais elle prenait soin de ses habitués. Comme une petite femme.

Elle gardait pour lui son collier de perles. Et sans amour, ils se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, comme deux complices qui savent tout l'un de l'autre.

Elle savait qu'il était vierge, il savait qu'elle se sentait laide.

Et tous deux ne dirent jamais rien."

OoO


	3. Emma

**Coucou tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions autrement qu'à l'aide du petit carré bleu en dessous, et j'éspère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira autant.**

**Si vous êtes toujours motivés après ce chapitre, la suite viendra mardi. Voilààà... Gros bisous à tous.**

**OoO**

« Severus revint plusieurs fois vers Evey, et plus il venait, plus ses pas étaient assurés, plus les filles se désintéressaient de lui dans notre passe.

Evey ne disait jamais rien aux autres de cet être si étrange, qui restait silencieux et taciturne. Les ragots allaient pourtant bon train, mais il était clair qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Aussi, lorsqu'il passa devant sa prostituée attitrée un jour et se planta devant Emma, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et l'agitation houleuse d'un crépuscule de septembre retomba brusquement.

Toutes le fixaient, étonnées, sauf Evey. Elle comprenait, je suppose.

Emma était autrefois une ballerine, une de ces grandes danseuses, sylphides, aériennes, graçieuses. Son passé était lourd, et la vie l'avait entraînée dans une déchéance qu'elle semblait prendre avec philosophie. Elle avait la trentaine, de toutes petites rides sur le front et au coin des lèvres, marques d'une histoire extraordinaire, riche en joies, et biensûr, en désillusions.

Avec les années, elle avait pris du poids, mais avait conservé sa grâce et sa coquetterie.

Quand elle vit ce petit maigrichon au grand nez qui animait toutes les conversations depuis près de trois mois se planter devant elle, elle ne put que sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil et lui parla brièvement, avant de la suivre dans sa chambre.

Avec son habituel air indéchiffrable, il observa attentivement la pièce, alors qu'elle enlevait son gilet, et il découvrit un bureau où traînaient de vieilles photos d'elle quand elle était jeune, des rubans de satin, et dans un soin près de la fenêtre aux persiennes un petit fauteuil sur lequel trônait un phonographe. Le lit était propret, mais rien de personnel ne l'ornait. Comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter sa condition.

Il caressa le bureau du bouts des doigts, avant de se tourner vers elle, puis engagea la conversation:

-Vous aimez la musique?

Elle baissa la tête.

Severus profita de ce moment de silence pour la détailler.

Une petite femme replète, la tête fière, les yeux d'un bleu horizon envoûtant, de petites boucles blondes tombant ça et là autour de son visage pâle. Des lèvres charnues, très sensuelles, et un maintien absolument droit. Elle portait par ailleurs, une petite robe mauve en coton, très simple, mais bien taillée. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il s'esquiva, et se dirigea vers le phonographe sans rien ajouter.

Elle était abasourdie. Les clients venaient, baisaient, payaient, sortaient et s'enchaînaient sans poser de questions. Parfois ils pleuraient dans ses bras, mais jamais un étranger ne lui avait demandé d'exposer ses goûts.

Il se pencha dans la lumière du soir assez souplement vers l'objet qui avait attiré son attention, et eut un léger sourire en voyant un disque déjà sur le support.

Sans poser de questions, sans rien ajouter, il le mit en marche, et Tchaïkovski envahit la pièce.

-Dansez pour moi.

Je crois que toutes les putes ayant un peu d'éxpérience ont déjà reçu des originaux. Il en est de plusieurs sortes: lui s'avança un pas après l'autre vers elle et se plaça devant elle, le regard intense.

De cette sorte d'originaux, c'était le premier qu'elle rencontrait. Elle rosit, atteinte dans ses propres plaies intérieures. Toutefois, devant le questionnement – le pari – du jeune homme, elle s'éxécuta.

Il se posa nonchalamment sur le lit et se perdit dans la contemplation du corps en mouvement.

Elle ferma les yeux, et instantanément, la musique qui revenait de loin la saisit pour la faire vasler, la déploya comme un cygne, prise dans un mouvement qui remontait des âges, et son corps, découpé dans la pénombre, se dêvetit de cette lourdeur que les années lui avaient infligé.

Ses bras, dans l'air, tournaient, découvrant la moindre parcelle de peau, blanche comme l'ivoire. Sa tête, ses épaules et son buste, suivaient ce mouvement infernal et entraînant, vifs, pleins de vie.

Sa taille virevoltait sous la robe mauve, et se pliait, souple, adversaire d'un rythme épique. Ses jambes suivaient les notes de musique, ses jambes devenaient la musique, elle redevint la danseuse svelte, l'union parfaite de la créature terrestre et de l'Infini, non pas rajeunie, mais embellie par les différentes variatons Tchaïkovski glissait dans son ballet.

Les assauts de couleur, de mouvements impétueux et graciles, des notes impérieuses et sauvages balayèrent absolument tout.

Severus se leva avec prudence et la cueillit dans ses bras, en pleine transe. Elle s'arrêta soudain, étouffa un cri et fit son possible pour se redresser tout en contrôlant son souffle, les yeux encore plongés dans son ether.

Il ferma les siens, savourant l'odeur de l'effort, mêlée au parfum capiteux dont elle s'était aspergée, et ses mains se refèremèrent autour de sa taille, l'enfermant à présent dans une cage de fer. Il put sentir son coeur bondir encore dans sa poitrine, emballé par le ballet qui empoignait l'air, tout comme lui se collait à elle. Rougie par l'effort, soufflante, fière et étincellante, elle se laissa retomber avec lui sur le lit.

Il sourit tendrement, et la déshabilla avec langueur, rompant avec le rythme qui invitait à la passion.

Elle était chaude, et l'effusion qui dansait encore en elle le fit sourire de malice.

Il dénuda ses épaules, et s'amusa à caresser ses bras de ses mains glaçés. Elle rit, mais ne dit rien. C'était le client.

Il eut un léger frisson lorsqu'il massa ses seins volumineux, puis son ventre encore rougi, et avec la même lenteur qu'Evey lui avait apprise, il lui baisa le cou, les épaules, les tétons, le nombril, le sexe, l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle se laissait faire.

Tout ce qu'ils firent fut doux et presque tendre, enveloppés de cette musique chargée d'orages et de rêves aériens.

Ils se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre alors que les notes s'arrêtaient, et leurs mouvements, de plus en plus rapides, se firent le prolongement de l'envolée de Tchaïkovski. Leurs cris dans le calme soudain marqua l'arrêt du ballet, pour de bon.

Il roula sur le côté, à bout de souffle et tout en fermant les yeux dans l'absolu silence, il fit venir à lui la danseuse, ses boucles comme les rayons du soleil, les yeux comme un horizon dégagé, le corps comme un coeur palpitant, la robe mauve comme un toge qui se serait animée pour la faire valser avec elle, sa peau de nacre, les courbes en mouvement, les arabesques, et il souffla fort.

A côté de lui, Emma souriait.

De ces sourires d'enfants, de grands enfants, qui ont beaucoup porté sur leurs épaules, mais qui viennent de tout lâcher d'un coup. Elle venait de lâcher ses souvenirs, et était redevenue une autre danseuse, moins jeune, moins légère, mais magnifiée par la musique, le poids des ans et l'éphémère fascination de ce jeune homme si curieux.

Emma le reçut quelques autres fois, et lorsque ses pas secs et précis s'arrêtaient devant elle, son visage se transformait. Il était toujours aussi sévère, à la limite du morbide, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer un franc sourire.

Sa vie devenait alors aussi large que les voiles d'un bâteau."

OoO


	4. Thi

**Bonjour tout le monde et encore merci pour vos reviews... J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, et si vous êtes encore motivés pour le prochain, je publierai vendredi... voilouuuu!! Sur ce, bonne lecture!!**

**OoO**

Plus les mois s'enroulaient en années, plus Severus devenait sûr de lui, maîtrisé, et totalement imprévisible. Son visage livide cachait toutes les tempêtes auxquelles il avait pris part; ses yeux étaient tranquilles mais nous savions qu'il prenait soin de tout cacher à nos ragots.

Imprévisibles étaient ses visites, rares et pourtant fidèles. Il allait voir Emma, retournait chez Evey. Cependant, petit à petit, les filles de la passe accordèrent moins d'attention à cet homme qui n'était plus un adolescent tremblant.

Il était de plus en plus fatigué, parfois si anxieux qu'il s'affaissait sur leurs lits sans rien dire et repartait au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes. Elles le regardaient en coin, mais n'interrompaient pas le rouleau continuel de ses « rêveries » sinistres.

Un soir de janvier, ce fut une autre qu'il alla voir, toujours droit et maître de lui-même, enveloppé de noir.

Thi était une petite vietnamienne de vingt ans environ que nous avions recueillie il y avait de cela quelques années, presque morte, au fond d'un hangar, tremblante de froid.

Les putes ont un coeur, mais on ne le vole pas. On le paye.

Et Thi avait payé notre secours, elle était devenue l'une d'entre nous.

Lorsque Severus vint se planter devant elle, plus impressionnant qu'un orage, elle adopta la même attitude que toujours: Elle croisa les bras, afficha un air hautain qui avec les années avait fait fuir plus d'un homme, et se renfonça contre le mur.

Cela ne surprit personne. Thi n'autorisait que quelques clients minutieusement selectionés à monter. Elle ne gagnait presque rien, mais l'honneur semblait être encore enflammé en elle, et elle ne discontinuait pas d'imposer son jugement subjectif et éminement partial.

Severus la fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux et elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Il eut un rictus qui aurait pu être interprêté comme une moquerie, et elle eut la simple idée de le renvoyer, pendant une minute. Toutefois, quelque part, il venait de répondre « Je suis un client, toi la vendeuse. ». Alors elle grimaça, mais plia devant ce regard si noir qu'il en était purement fascinant.

Ils montèrent tous deux en silence, et comme toujours, Severus ne s'autorisa à la détailler complètement que lorsqu'ils furent complètement seuls.

Elle était petite, très maigre à travers une blouse verte râpée, informe. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, c'était sa manière de résister. Ses cheveux, noirs presque bleutés, lisses et mi-longs glissaient comme un fleuve autour de son visage, ses yeux noirs étaient deux puits très profonds qui aspiraient le regard, sa bouche était un vertige, petite, rose pâle, elle paraissait très douce. Son visage sec et carré contrastait avec la douceur de ces lèvres, et son port était fier sans pour autant être royal.

Un parfum de jasmin s'enfuyait d'elle, léger et relaxant.

L'homme se perdit dans la contemplation, et elle resta sous ses yeux, stupéfiée comme un animal pris de peur. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas peur. C'était son métier, et elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

Elle rompit le contact visuel en avançant sur lui pour le déshabiller. Thi n'aimait pas faire des heures supplémentaire et éxpédiait se clients avec une telle rapidité que nous nous moquions d'elle.

Mais encore une fois, ils s'esquiva, afficha un fantôme de sourire puis scruta sa chambre, comme toujours.

Une petite pièce dégarnie, vetuste, rien de coquet, rien de musical, rien de poétique. Juste une chambre aux murs décrépis, sales, un lit simple, une table de nuit vide, un bureau désert de tout souvenir.

Rien.

Alors il se tourna vers elle et frissonna. Elle recula sensiblement alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle.

-Laissez-moi faire...

-Quand me paierez-vous?

-A la fin...

Leurs voix s'étaient faites grave, murmurante comme un ruisseau limpide, et aigue dans l'exigeante appréhension.

Alors Severus s'approcha plus vite, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Thi, qui sursauta et le fusilla du regard.

Il saisit de ses longs doigts les anses de sa robes, et les fit glisser contre sa peau de cannelle, toujours aussi doucement.

C'est alors qu'elle se débattit, trop impatiente de finir, et acheva de se déshabiller avec rage, comme si son corps la dégoûtait.

Plantée devant lui, elle attendait, l'oeil furieux.

Ses bras étaient tendus au maximum, ses petits seins immobiles, ses cuisses étaient fébriles, comme si elle tremblait de froid: un petit quelque chose s'était égaré dans cette passe. Et n'en était jamais reparti.

Il sourit plus légèremment cette fois, et haussa un sourcil, avant de tendre ses bras vers elle.

Elle crispa sa mâchoire, mais devant l'air si protecteur qui se dégageait de lui, cédant à une envie de réconfort, elle s'accrocha à ses robes si noires, toute nue, et y enfouit son visage.

Il baissa la tête et referma ses bras autour d'elle, la couvrant avec ses propres ténèbres et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Puis avec une infinie précaution, Severus la prit entièrement dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit, s'allongea dessus et la laissa tête enfouie, couchée sur son torse.

Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur lui comme de petits torrents en crue, démontés, tandis que ses toutes petites mains couleur de sable se cripsaient sur le noir de ses robes.

Il caressa son dos. Elle était si maigre, se muscles et ses os étaient palpables juste sous sa peau, comme si son Pygmalion avait vu sa statue de marbre s'animer sans perdre son enveloppe dure.

Tout à coup, il sentit une pression sur ses côtés: elle le caressait à travers le tissu.

Il sourit avec la même patience qu'Evey lui avait témoigné, et saisit ses cheveux pour les entortiller autour de ses doigt. Le jasmin s'envola encore de ce tout petit corps, et il ferma les yeux pour le capturer.

Elle glissa ses mains sous ses robes, sous sa chemise et atteignit sa peau. Elle était chaude et palpitante. son odeur masculine était pénétrante

Pendant quelques instants, il lui massa le dos et elle lui caressa les côtes sous sa chemise. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne disaient absolument rien.

Enfin, elle leva la tête, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, et elle le déshabilla, habile avec ses toutes petites mains, les yeux plongés dans les siens, inexpressifs mais changés.

Bouton par bouton, elle lui enleva ses robes noires, puis s'attaqua à sa chemise, assise à califourchon sur lui, ses petits seins dansant, ses hanches remuant d'une manière experte, et son regard si différent. Il se laissa absorber par cette vision.

Et lorsqu'il lui fallut se relever pour enlever complètement sa chemise et ses robes, il s'éxécuta pour la prendre encore dans ses bras et se laisser retomber mollement sur le lit.

Peau contre peau, canelle et marbre, ivoire et ténèbres, jasmin et jais, tout se mêla entre eux. Ils restaient transis, immobiles dans cette puissante étreinte.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle lui enleva tout ce qui l'habillait encore et avec beaucoup de calme, d'attente, et de plaisir, ils firent l'amour.

Quelque part, Thi y avait pris du plaisir, j'en suis sûre.

Lorsqu'elle se plaqua encore sur son torse, après l'orgasme, il était en sueur, collant, et une délicieuse odeur musquée s'en échappait. Elle plaqua son visage sur lui, exténuée, et se laissa aller deux minutes durant. Enivrée et plongée dans une torpeur traîtresse, lasse et lourde sur un lit fait de chair.

Thi ne laissait jamais un client souffler après l'orgasme, elle encore moins. Tout était si rapide que le pauvre ne revenait plus chez cette diablesse qui exigeait qu'il se lève instantanément après l'avoir baisée pour payer et sortir. C'était toujours son air paumé et rebelle qui attirait les hommes.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la caressa distraitement.

C'était irréel. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, et dans une chambre aux murs saisissants de rusticité, remplis d'un rien ahurissant, dans un lit qui ne semblait pas le leur, ils étaient là à se reposer l'un sur l'autre, cheveux emmêlés, regards apaisés et vides, mouvements sereins, pour deux minutes. Cent vingt secondes.

Elle se releva, se rhabilla, le fit payer et sortir. Mais elle n'accueillit plus aucun autre client ce jour-là.

Thi et lui se retrouvèrent encore quelques fois, et on commençait à se demander s'il payait toujours.

Ils semblaient tellement complices qu'on redoutait qu'elle ne soit tombée amoureuse.

Un jour, toutefois, elle disparut dans la nature, ne laissant derrière elle que l'odeur de jasmin dans sa chambre toujours aussi vide. Peut-être en avait-elle assez et ne l'aimait pas, peut-être était-elle vraiment amoureuse et s'était confronté au Severus prosaïque.

On n'a jamais vraiment su.

Lui, depuis bien longtemps, avait commençé à fréquenter Alicia.

OoO


	5. Alicia

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Merci encore pour vos reviews, merki merki merki!! :D... Et puis, encore un chapitre qui - je l'éspère, je croise les doigts, touche du bois, tourne sept fois la langue dans ma bouche etc... - vous plaira.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture... Et puis pour le prochain chapitre, lundi ou mardi, je verrai... Bisous à tous.**

**OoO**

"Nous savions très peu de Severus. Cétait un homme que nous voyions de temps à autres, depuis qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme. Nous avions suivi sa croissance, avions pu observer les rides voler sur son visage, vu ses traits se tendre, et son port se raidir, étions conscientes qu'il devenait de plus en plus adulte. Qu'il devenait de plus en plus sombre, en fin de compte.

Lorsque Thi s'enfuit, il avait déjà franchi la porte de la chambre d'Alicia. La petite vietnamienne n'a jamais montré sa déception alors qu'il passait devant elle sans la regarder pour aller droit sur la pute suivante.

Tout le problème était là. L'homme ne s'arrêtait jamais de découvrir d'autres corps, sa course curieuse et impassible, lente et imprévisible était sûrement insupportable pour les femmes qu'il éveillait à d'inattendues renaissances.

Je suis certaine que Thi, qui n'avait jamais pu supporter son devoir, sa dette, était déchirée. L'homme l'avait réconfortée, aimée dans ses gestes, lui avait apporté une autre destinée, un sens, peut-être, mais l'ignorait depuis peu pour une autre.

On n'a jamais vraiment su.

Or, ce jour de mai où il vint dans notre ruelle sordide s'arrêter devant Alicia, le jour tombait au loin, le ciel était enflammé. Autour d'eux fourmillait une vie, les filles haranguaient, les clients se prenaient au jeu, et entre les corps qui peuplaient la rue se faufilait un petit vent frais.

Il souleva un pan de la jupe en soie de cette jeune femme, glissa entre ses cuisses blanches en éffleurant la peau nue de son souffle, et repartit pour d'autres jupes. Cela avait été si court.

Severus lui murmura quelque chose et Alicia le fit monter, son petit air sensuel accroché sur les paupières et au coin de ses lèvres.

Comme le rituel l'exigeait, il procéda à l'observation de son espace intime: Elle avait accroché de grandes bandes de tulle verte au plafond, comme des toiles dans lesquelles la lumière vague du soir se perdait, et disposé un tout petit fauteuil en velours près de la fenêtre mi-close. Son lit décoré de draps blancs, encadré par un voile de coton, frémissait sous le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre.

Son bureau, en revanche, était net, ou presque. Un paquet de cigarettes et un vieux briquet étaient posés dessus comme des rois sur un trône, comme des diamants dans un écrin.

Elle était de dos, la tête délicatement baissée, et il put voir sa nuque blanche se tendre délicieusement vers le bureau. Sans rien dire, il l'observa prendre le paquet sur le meuble, saisir une cigarette entre ses doigts fins, amener le briquet jusqu'à elle et pousser sur la roulette d'un coup sec et inébranlable.

Une volute de fumée s'échappa du contour lumineux de sa silhouette, s'envola dans les tissus de tulle pendus au plafond pour s'y laisser mourir.

Alors seulement, elle se retourna vers lui et il put s'autoriser à la scruter plus soigneusement.

Elle était de taille moyenne, à cheval entre la tendre vingtaine aux formes si douces et la trentaine aux premiers signes de l'irrévocable condition d'homme.

Son visage était carré, encadré par des cheveux roux ondulés, coupés au carré à la garçonne. Ils révélaient l'intensité de ses yeux d'océan, d'un bleu si profond qu'il est dangereux de s'y noyer. Quelques taches de rousseur saupoudrées sur ses joues pâles, un cou assez long, une toute petite poitrine, sa taille se courbant doucement pour arrondir ses hanches, qu'il devinait larges sous sa jupe de soie.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, sereine, comme si elle posait pour un peintre sans le sou, la Divine Muse. Les seuls mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche étaient fait d'un gris éphèmère. Ils dansaient tout autour d'elle comme des illusions malines.

Severus dut lutter pour conserver un air distant. Elle le provoquait en soutenant ainsi son regard. Puis, lentement, elle enleva son gilet pour dévoiler le haut de son corps, l'arrondi de ses épaules de nacre, son ventre un peu mou mais d'une blancheur exquise, ses bras, sa poitrine encore vêtue de dentelle. La cigarette ne quittait pas ses lèvres sèches, la fumée s'enroulait autour d'elle, les mouvements étaient maîtrisés, le regard éveillé, le sourire mutin.

Elle laissa tomber son gilet derrière elle, seule devant l'homme de glace. Il ne broncha pas, mais suivit sa parade avec une intensité qui allait au delà de l'intérêt sexuel.

Alicia enleva alors sa jupe, avec une infinie négligence, découvrant ses cuisses rondes et dodues, pour ensuite dégraffer son soutien gorge de dentelle, libérant ses seins au bon plaisir de l'homme.

Il frissonna mais demeura silencieux. Elle eut un sourire en coin puis tira sur la cigarette, blanche dans la pénombre du soir, enveloppée de son halo de fumée comme si ce dernier la couvrait de merveilleux, peut-être même s'une robe somptueuse digne d'une fille de sang royal. Les volutes mouraient dans les filets des toiles de tulle, et le rêve agonisait lorsqu'on levait les yeux vers le ciel.

Illusion. Ecran de fumée. Divinité Pudique. Céleste Séduction.

Il ne put résister longtemps à cette vision, à cette odeur de fumée chaude qui lui montait à la tête et descendait au plus profond de lui. Presque à bout de souffle, il prit un soin particulier à s'approcher avec la même langueur dont elle avait fait preuve lorsqu'elle s'était mise à nue.

Il vit sa peau se matérialiser devant lui, insensiblement, son corps devenir à portée de main. Il tremblait lorsqu'il la saisit par les bras, massant ses membres avec son pouce, fermant les yeux pour se pénétrer de la sublime odeur de tabac, qui allait si bien avec l'instant.

Elle était indéchiffrable, le laissa la parcourir de ses mains scrupuleuses, de son nez gras mais fervent, de ses lèvres avides.

Il tomba à genoux pour achever d'humaniser la déesse, l'incarner pour l'Eternité.

Avec une infinie prudence, il baisa son aine, ses lèvres touchant la dentelle blanche de sa culotte. Elle tira avec peine sur la cigarette, les sourcils froncés comme sous une impossible concentration, un effort tout à fait intenable. De nouveau, les démons vinrent en arabesques blancheatres couronner sa tête.

Severus agrippa la dentelle avec l'index, griffant la peau d'ivoire, et tira avec une sérénité extraordinaire le tissu superflu vers le bas. Petit à petit, il vit son sexe se découvrir et contrevenant à ses principes, il fut pris d'une frénésie de la posséder. Une frénésie purement égoïste de saisir ses larges hanches, de mordre ce ventre charnu, de masser inlassablement ses seins, de poser son nez dans son cou, et de fondre en elle.

Elle émit un gémissement lascif lorsqu'il l'empoigna par la taille pour la faire basculer sur le lit.

Elle eut un sourire soulagé, marque indubitable de son succès. Elle venait d'envoûter ses sens avec une telle violence qu'il en devenait déchaîné. Severus qui n'avait jamais capitulé, dont la maîtrise de soi avait toujours été une constante invariable, comme les saisons de l'année ou le poids des âges. Severus qui n'avait jamais laissé aller ses propres sens, se contentant de sublimer, était désormais pris d'une terrible passion.

Il fut acharné, vorace, insatiable, perdu dans ce tourbillon de sensations tumultueuses. Elle fut complètement passive, les yeux rivés au plafond pour s'y perdre, mais les ardeurs de son client furent d'une telle envergure qu'elle retomba essoufflée sous lui lorsque tout fut terminé.

Sa peau était tachetée de rouge, sa poitrine se soulevait avec douleur, son corps tremblait encore, et elle ferma les yeux, un instant, dénuée de son voile de fumée, de son voile de Grâce.

Il la fixa de ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, vit les courbes de son corps dessinés dans la chaude lumière d'un soir de mai, et se releva après quelques instants, nu, pour aller chercher le briquet et le paquet de cigarettes. Elle voulut protester, mais se tut lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau son regard froid sur elle.

Alors, il alluma une cigarette et commença à fumer, exhaler avec calme la fumée, toujours focalisé sur Alicia comme un prédateur.

Il revint s'allonger sur le dos auprès d'elle, parmis les draps froissés, lui passa une autre cigarette qu'elle prit mécaniquement.

-Tu es lesbienne.

C'était une déclaration, pas une question. Elle tourna sa tête mutine vers lui, posa son index sur son torse et d'une voix neutre, lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

Il eut un rictus indéfinissable, puis répondit après avoir éxhalé encore d'autres démons vertigineux:

-Déployer tant d'efforts pour que je perde la raison, puis me laisser faire... Tu aimes la séduction, mais tu ne prends aucun plaisir à faire l'amour à un homme...

-Et ça veut dire que je suis lesbienne, ça? Rit-elle doucement avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

Il haussa un sourcil, pour se redresser et finir ainsi le reste de sa cigarette, du beau rêve, avec hâte. Il jeta le mégot par la fenêtre et se rhabilla, paya et sortit.

Elle n'aimait pas les hommes, il avait raison.

Elle le reçut régulièrement. Pourtant, bien qu'il sache qu'elle l'ensorcelerait encore et encore, il revenait, il se laissait prendre dans les filets des toiles de tulle verte où se perdaient les beaux rêves d'Alicia, et il n'oubliait jamais de payer."


	6. Aïda

**Bonjour à tous!! Je ne dirai pas "désolée pour le retard", mais "merci à ceux qui laissent leurs impressions". J'avoue que cette fic est assez déstabilisante. Vi, tout à fait... Et... J'essaierai de la boucler avant mon départ...--'...**

**Mais si j'ai pu publier aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'une "non revieweuse" m'a un peu "pressée", c'est vrai aussi. Donc merci à ulis qui reviewe pas, mais qui veut la suite et merci aussi à ceux qui reviewent pas et qui veulent la suite... :D**

**un "PS" à dekado si elle est dans le coin... J'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tes débuts de fic, mais PROMIS, j'irai tout à l'heure...--'**

**OoO**

Nous savions que Severus était un homme à secrets. Même si Emma, Evey et Alicia ne parlaient que très peu de lui, les bouches murmuraient, les oreilles étaient attentives.

Ainsi, toutes surent qu'il avait la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit un mangemort que nous trouvions étrange. Les filles, même étant friandes de ce genre de détails, n'en tenaient pas compte lorsqu'elles travaillaient.

Il ne cachait en rien sa condition, demeurait aussi paisible qu'un client puisse l'être et personne ne posait de questions.

Peut-être savait-il qu'au royaume du vice, aucune d'entre nous ne songerait à le blâmer pour ses choix. Tout avait un prix et en achetant leurs corps, il achetait aussi leur silence.

Si nous le trouvions mystérieux, c'est parce que ses envies étaient variables. Parfois, nous avions l'impression qu'il se laissait aller à des décisions impromptues, qu'il se dirigeait vers une fille sans vraiment y réfléchir. Parfois, il semblait savoir exactement quelle pute il voulait. Et quelques fois, il revenait vers celles qu'il avait déjà charmé, la tête basse.

Aïda venait d'avoir trente deux ans lorsqu'elle le vit venir à elle. Elle se renfrogna d'abord, avec l'espoir que son attitude méprisante le ferait déguerpir. Mais c'était mal connaître l'individu. Il arbora un rictus et resta planté devant elle.

Cette femme avait connu beaucoup d'hommes originaux alors, étant placée au bordel depuis ses quinze ans, mais pas du genre de Severus. Des plus dangereux: brutes, étroits, cruels, pervers, avares et autres.

Les années l'avaient amenée à choisir scrupuleusement ses clients, à refuser certains, trop ivres ou tendus. Biensûr, elle savait qui il était. Mais il avait l'air tellement serein, placide et confiant, ce grand maigre aux cheveux gras, qu'elle ne put que se résigner après une telle lutte.

Alors, elle soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre.

C'était la voisine de pallier d'Alicia, et il sourit lorsqu'il monta les marches du vieil escalier, emprisonné dans ses souvenirs, dans ses secrets.

C'est au moment où elle plaça la clé dans la serrure de sa porte qu'il aperçut une troisième porte entre les deux chambres. Elle était entr'ouverte et il eut un vif aperçu de ce qui semblait être une salle de bain.

Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant.

Aussi, il ouvrit soigneusement la porte pour découvrir une autre pièce, secrète et intime, où les filles pouvaient se laver, se purifier, symboliquement tout du moins.

Il était perdu dans son observation minutieuse de la salle des ablutions lorsqu'il vit la porte se refermer en claquant, tirée par le bras hostile d'Aïda.

-PAS. PAR. LA.

Furent les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres, hachés et menaçants. La seule réaction qu'ils provoquèrent furent un sourire malicieux.

Il entra en forçant avec douceur le barrage de chair dans la petite salle de bain, et entraîna la pute dans son sillage, furie muette.

Là, il resta immobile pour vraiment scruter les lieux.

Le sol était fait d'un carrelage bleu ciel, les murs d'un carrelage blanc, et une armoire trônait juste à coté de la porte, un vieux meuble en bois noir, sombre, duquel dépassaient quelques serviettes immaculées.

Un lavabo à l'autre bout de la pièce étroite, bleu azur lui aussi, quelques coussins dans le coin opposé et au centre, une belle baignoire circulaire. L'air était chargé d'humidité, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, nulle part. Juste des lampions accrochés au plafond, de différentes couleur, qui apaisaient l'atmosphère.

Sans un mot, Severus s'avança vers la baignoire et tourna les robinets.

Une main saisit son poignet et il put rencontrer les yeux noirs comme deux petits scarabées d'Aïda.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Prévint-elle, une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard.

-Je paierai les suppléments. Fit-il en se redressant.

Le murmure de l'eau qui tombait sur le carrelage froid de la baignoire et envahissait cette dernière sembla apaiser la femme.

Elle se leva et, encore accroupi près des robinets, il put la détailler assez confortablement.

Elle était grande, mais raisonnablement. Ses yeux d'un noir spectaculaire étaient fardés avec soin, son nez, un peu proéminent, lui apportait un air fier et altier.

De longs cheveux ondulés, crépés, presque touffus encadraient son visage ovale et retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules nues, dessinant d'improbables fresques d'ébènes sur sa peau, et sa peau.

Une peau qui avait l'air d'être altérée par les années, les ongles, les dents et les coups. Une peau de caramel, un caramel emballé dans un habillage coloré. Elle portait un corset de satin doré, et une longue jupe noire, volantée, légère et aérienne. Elle allait pieds nus. A son pied, une petite chaîne en or, avec une clé.

Severus déglutit, mais continua de tourner le robinet.

-Sortez d'ici! Intima-t-elle en levant un doigt tendu de superbe vers la porte.

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta d'aller chercher une serviette et de prendre du savon dans l'armoire. Lorsqu'il revint vers la baignoire, elle remonta sa jupe, tendit la gorge vers lui et entrouvrit la bouche, découvrant de belles dents blanches. Ses yeux suivaient ce mouvement de séduction, presque tendus de désir.

C'était une parade qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'éxécuter pour distraire les clients revêches, les prenant dans ses filets en chantant avec son corps.

Toutefois, le mangemort fronça les sourcils et posa les serviettes sur le coussin pour revenir avec calme près des robinets.

Elle fut étonnée, sincèrement étonnée. C'était bien elle, qu'il avait choisi. Pas cette salle de bain.

Ils attendirent quelques dizaines de minutes, perdus l'un et l'autre dans des mondes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, mais qui se rejoignaient dans une petite salle de bain chaude, moite et intime.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le robinet se couper, elle le fixa d'une étrange manière, comme si elle pouvait encore choisir entre le faire sortir d'un espace qui n'appartenait qu'à elle ou le laisser payer plus.

Chaque chose à son prix, chez les putes, tout le monde le sait.

Elle s'avança vers lui, lascive, comme elle avait toujours fait. Il attendait, l'air fermé les bras croisés, le regard impénétrable.

Chaque pas faisait d'elle une reine, ses pieds d'une couleur d'ambre, chaude, jouaient avec l'horizon froid du carrelage, ses mains virevoltaient autour d'elle, ses yeux restaient fixes, fixés sur ceux de l'homme. Deux paires d'yeux. Deux noirs, l'un était fait pour séduire et attiser le feu, l'autre était un noir abyssal, qui mortifiait tous ceux qui s'y plongeaient et glacait le sang.

Sa taille, pourtant massive, était souple, et dans la salle de bain aux couleurs maritimes, elle était une vague dorée comme du sable chaud.

Et sa jupe, qui dansait autour d'elle, comme un cortège d'ombres brûlantes.

Elle stoppa net son ballet devant lui et leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle, un souffle d'orange et de cannelle. Un souffle qui enveloppait l'envoûté d'une torpeur addictive.

Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Leurs deux corps, collés l'un à l'autres, palpitaient, silencieux.

Les mains scrupuleuses et fermes de Severs glissèrent le long de ses reins, massant la chair molle à travers le tissu et elle sourit, moins farouche.

Puis, comme prise d'une folle joie, d'une lubie soudaine, d'un aveu enfantin, elle s'écarta de lui.

Il fut époustoufflé.

Ce fut comme si la lumière avait passé à travers le caramel, comme si les lueurs du prisme chaleureux l'avaient complètement stupéfié. Il fut entièrement absorbé dans la contemplation de ce sourire d'enfant qui va faire une bêtise et s'en réjouit, qui se délecte de la perspective de braver les interdits.

Elle se retourna dans un langoureux mouvement vers la baignoire et sauta.

La rencontre entre l'eau pure et la pure enfant qui avait plongé remplit la salle d'un lourd fracas. Puis le silence.

Severus regrettait presque de devoir lui faire l'amour.

La beauté dun tel geste était de l'art. Et l'art ne supportait pas de viol, juste une pieuse contemplation, un esprit désintéressé, une passivité frustrante mais nécessaire pour conserver sa beauté aux yeux de celui qui se perdait en lui.

Elle surgit de l'eau, comme une sirène dorée, les bras tendus vers lui, riante. Le rire trouva son écho dans tous les petits coins, dans chaque parcelle de carrelage de la salle de bain, et précédé du clapotis de l'eau, résonna comme les notes d'un piano dans une cathédrale.

Ses cheveux humides étaient lissés sur sa tête, puis sous l'eau, s'ouvraient comme un éventail.

Son corset lui enrobait le corps, les volants aériens de sa jupe s'étaient mués de sombres nageoires, et elle appellait Ulysse, l'homme pétrifié d'un tel orage, de ces éclairs vifs et foudroyants, de cette noirceur lourde, qui tonnait en lui, de cette sirène-enfant, trop belle pour être dangereuse, trop fragile pour être détruite.

Il ne pouvait bouger. Ni même penser.

Elle sortit alors de l'eau, ruisselante, étouffant un rire qui aurait pu faire tomber l'homme sur les coussins, éperdu de mille rêveries inépuisables.

Non, elle lui saisit doucement la main, le ramena à elle et l'embrassa, fraîche et scintillante comme la rosée.

Leurs lèvres se chèrchèrent avidement, comme à bout de souffle, il mordit doucement les siennes et leur jeu finit par s'amplifier violemment, leurs corps presque peau contre peau, pressés comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer, leurs mains avides, leur sang qui pulsait au travers de leur être et une passion éléctrique qui envahit leurs pensées.

Cependant, Aïda savait mener les hommes et elle le fit venir dans le bain, descendre une à une les marches pour rencontrer l'eau paisible qui dormait sous eux. Il fut enveloppé d'une chaleur qui lui arracha un soupir. Elle l'accueillit au creux de ses bras, toujours souriante, la sirène qui sentait l'orange et la cannelle.

Et il fit glisser son doigt sur ses épaules, sur ses seins, sur ses côtes, son dos, suivit sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle laissait aller sa tête en arrière, transie de volupté.

Il la laissa se débarasser de son corset, libérant sa poitrine, et de sa jupe, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une Télès, pour se métamorphoser en une Vénus exotique et suave.

Nue, au milieu de l'eau devant lui, elle transcendait. Il reprit la route que son index avait suivi et s'arrêta sur un grain de beauté à la base du cou. Descendit en serpentant le long de son corps, parfois en embrassant un bout de peau caramel usé.

Elle le déshabillait lentement, avec sa peau d'ambre contre celle d'opaline, débarassant le noir et la noirceur, mordillant ses oreilles et son cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui et se pressant, s'arquant en remuant avec une maîtrise parfaite de ses moindres mouvements.

Et dans l'eau au milieu d'une pièce humide et chaude, ils se firent l'amour.

Leurs cris résonnèrent sur le froid carrelage comme une déferlante de vagues furieuses, l'eau s'agitant autour d'eux comme un chef d'orchestre impétueux, et tout retomba dans le calme. La tempête de désir s'était soudain apaisée dans leurs repsirations saccadées et irrégulières.

Ils se reposèrent nus sur les coussins et s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il faisait nuit, et il avait dépensé une fortune pour être resté aussi longtemps assoupi auprès de la déesse de caramel.

Mais chaque chose avait son prix et Aïda, après tout, venait de vendre ce qu'elle avait de plus personnel au prix fort.

Même le sanctuaire des purifications était souillé de cette odeur masculine, de cette odeur de sexe.

Mais était-ce vraiment du sexe? Ou bien était-ce un mélange d'irréel, d'orange, de merveille et de cannelle?

OoO


	7. Maggie

**Bonjour à tous!! Merci pour les reviews, je suis très très reconnaissante, merci beaucoup. Et un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres peut-être... J'éspère que vous allez quand même aimer. La suite viendra probablement lundi...**

**OoO**

Les mois ont passé, les années coulaient insensiblement, et tout changeait. De nouvelles prostituées arrivaient, d'autres s'en allaient, de rides en cernes, de nuits torrides en aubes froides, de payes en sourires charmeurs, de cigarettes en pleurs muets.

Tout se métamorphosait sans que nous ne prenions le temps d'observer.

Toutefois, à l'épicentre de ce tourbillon inébranlable, trois points de repères subsistaient.

Les ragots, toujours de bouche à oreille, quelques soient les nouvelles, quelque soit l'heure, qui circulaient entre nous et qui étaient notre lot de consolation, quelque part formaient l'unique valeur sur laquelle nous nous reposions. Parler d'autre chose pour oublier notre condition.

Un autre élément de stabilité pour nous était constitué des habitués: Severus, et quelques autres clients, traités avec respect du fait de leur statut de clients réguliers et d'hommes charismatiques. Le mangemort avait un peu vieilli, son visage s'était figé, ses yeux étaient devenus perçants. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé, mais pas ses vieilles habitudes.

Le dernier pilier qui demeurait immuable dans notre passe était Maggie.

Maggie était une solitaire qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, même si elle était courtoise lorsqu'on s'adressait à elle.

Toutes les filles la détestaient et la craignaient. De toutes les putes, c'était celle qui était arrivée ici par choix. Et dans bien des esprits, même les plus cléments, les plus compréhensifs et les plus rôdés, cette décision était absurde.

Elle ne s'est jamais expliquée, elle n'a jamais daigné dire pourquoi, se terrait dans son coin et ne le quittait pas.

Aussi, quand les pas secs et imprévisibles de Severus le menèrent à elle, la haine que les autres nourrissaient pour elle n'en fut que plus virulente.

C'était un soir d'avril, et il pleuvait dru. De la ruelle montaient des odeurs nauséabondes et les clients étaient rares. Tous les regards avaient suivi la course monotone de l'homme jusqu'à la paria.

Il se posta devant elle et après avoir échangé les banalités d'usage, ils montèrent.

Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre, demeura muette en arrière, et le laissa capter l'essence des lieux.

Un lit posé à même le sol, les draps bien frais, un petit bureau posé contre le mur où s'étalaient quelques feuillets blancs et une plume. Un petit banc de bois près de la fenêtre où la lumière entrait doucement.

Dans les rais qui se posaient sur le bois et le tissu des draps, de fines particules de poussières gravitaient paisiblement, comme si le Temps les avait suspendues là. On entendait la pluie battre sur les persiennes, les gouttes d'eau ruisseler entre les fentes des volets.

Puis il tourna la tête pour apercevoir près du lit une petite étagère de bois, un bois couleur de miel, sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs vieux ouvrages.

Il fronça les sourcils pour s'approcher avec lenteur de la bibliothèque de fortune, et caressa le cuir des vieux livres de ses longs doigts blancs, ses yeux indéchiffrables suivaient la course de ses mains et il ferma les yeux pour respirer l'air qui l'entourait.

Biensûr, ces livres sentaient le vieux, l'oublié et le renfermé, mais une autre fragance palliait cette combinaison d'odeurs. Un parfum de vanille flottait dans l'air. Il fut tellement rempli de ces deux composantes qu'il en oublia un instant son hôtesse pour se laisser aller à sa découverte.

Alors, elle vint s'appuyer contre son bureau et enleva avec délicatesse de petites boucles d'oreilles argentées et sa lourde cape.

Le frottement des tissus et le bruit de métal tiré sur la peau le fit se retourner pour la scruter de dos.

Elle était de taille moyenne, des épaules larges, mais une taille bien recourbée sous une robe noire assez discrète. De longs cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait des jambes massives, mais comme elle se tenait droite, cela accentuait les délicieuses courbes.

Lorsqu'elle se pivota pour lui faire face, il vit l'éclat fatigué mais solide de ses yeux verts, son visage travaillé par le temps, ses sourcils en nets et sa bouche fine.

Maggie avait la quarantaine, coincée dans sa robe noire et dans son quotidien, s'échappant dans ses livres et dans sa curieuse réserve.

Il saisit un ouvrage au hasard, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle et il s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander à voix basse, sur un ton incertain:

-Pourriez-vous m'en lire quelques pages?

Elle lui sourit évasivement, lui prit le livre des mains avec doigté et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour l'ouvrir et commencer sa lecture.

Il contourna sa couche pour s'y laisser tomber à genoux, et se plaça derrière elle. Puis il courba sa tête pour suivre les ondulations de ses cheveux avec le dos de la main.

Son nez vint se perdre à la base de son cou alors que la pluie résonnait sur les volets, que les phrases s'échappaient des lignes noires, que de cette éspèce de rêverie suave s'envolaient des mots qui ne reviendraient pas, laissant place à d'autres qui éclataient eux même comme des bulles de savon.

Severus baissa l'anse de sa robe pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule, ses mains fines défaisant le lacet qui serpentait dans son dos.

Elle frissonna mais sa voix resta paisible et sensuelle. La pluie suintait contre le métal des volets, le récit coulant comme une rivière vive.

Son menton posé sur l'épaule de Maggie, le mangemort avait le regard fixé sur ses lèvres: elles se scellaient et se décollaient l'une de l'autre pour faire vibrer son cou, ses tendons étaient saillants, sa jugulaire se creusait, sa mâchoire s'ouvrait et se refermait avec grâce et parfois sa langue venait mouiller le bout de ses lèvres sèches en un mouvement vif comme s'il était honteux.

Ses yeux verts suivaient les lignes dans un sens qui ne discontinuait pas, ses paupières se refermaient parfois, comme pour les laisser respirer dans leur effort de démiurges, et lorsqu'elle rouvrait ses fenêtres de jade, c'était comme si tout était parti et que quelque chose de nouveau commençait.

Lentement, lorsque ses mains habiles eurent fini de délacer la robe, il l'ouvrit dans le dos et commença à dessiner de menues formes sur la peau chaude de la liseuse.

Elle trembla brusquement, arrêta son récit un instant et il n'eut plus que la pluie et la vanille pour régner dans la pièce.

-Continuez... Murmura-t-il, écartant ses cheveux pour embrasser la base de sa nuque.

Elle se pencha de ouveau sur son livre et la farandole de syllabes et de consonnes reprit son incessant manège, étourdissante, enivrante, tandis que Severus plongeait ses mains entre la peau et la obe, pour aller découvrir le corps plus intimement.

Ces deux êtres étaient perdus dans une pièce hors du temps, martelée par la pluie qui s'écoulait et tapait de plus belle sur les persiennes, remplie de la mélodie d'une voix caressante et d'une exquise effluve de vanille mêlée à l'essence de l'Oubli. Tout se passa alors très vite.

Quand elle ne put que soupirer et gémir, incapable de lire plus longtemps, elle lâcha le livre, prise dans une transe terrible, Severus jouant avec son intimité de ses longs doigts. Elle tenta de se retourner mais il la plaqua contre lui et ferma les yeux pour sentir l'odeur de la femme qui désire.

Leurs mouvements étaient ardents, brusques. Les cheveux de Maggie se collèrent au visage de l'homme, et il fut tout entier dans l'examination des réactions sur son visage bien creusé et de l'exploration de son être. Dans la pièce ne sortaient plus que des gémissements lascifs qui s'amplifiaient et s'amplifiaient. L'ouvrage semblait les attendre par terre, comme si ce n'était qu'une seconde.

Je ne pourrai affirmer avec certitude qu'ils firent l'amour ensuite.

Cependant lorsqu'elle reprit le livre, il était bien tard. Nu, entre les draps défaits, bercé par la pluie et l'histoire qui se déroulait des pages jaunies au travers des yeux verts, par le biais d'une bouche fine, apaisé par ce parfum qui flottait tout autour d'eux, Severus s'endormit très vite.

Maggie avait le temps. Elle allait probablement finir sa vie ici et les moments tels que celui qu'elle venait de rencontrer étaient rares. Oubliés comme des livres anciens, voluptueux comme une odeur de vanille, intemporels comme les mots qui s'étaient évaporés dans l'air et les gouttes de pluie qui assaillaient les persiennes, les unes martelaient, les autres coulaient déjà.

Tard dans la nuit, il repartit, la pluie s'était arrêté, le Temps avait repris son cours, la réalité aussi. Il n'avait cure des yeux braqués sur lui alors qu'il partait de notre passe. Bientôt, ces yeux fixeraient un autre client, bientôt ils disparaîtraient et d'autres viendraient les remplacer. Tout se métamorphosait.

Sauf l'acharnement constant de Maggie à rester ici.

Severus revint souvent la retrouver, et quand il portait un livre sous le bras, nous savions que c'était elle qu'il allait voir. Les livres ont l'avantage de durer par rapport aux ragots.

OoO


	8. Rochelle

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos reviews et voilà la suite. Je vais essayer de boucler avant mon départ, mais c'est pas gagné... Brefouille, bonne lecture et à bientôt! **

**OoO**

Chaque être possède des marques indélébiles que la vie lui a fait, physiques ou non, méritées ou pas, et il appartient à chacun de les porter fièrement, de les cacher, de les observer minutieusement, de lutter pour qu'elles disparaissent.

Toutes les filles ont eu des bosses, toutes ont connu la violence, la peur et la rage. Mais notre condition est aussi infatiguable et douce qu'un torrent en été, elle draine les esprits acérés et emporte les années et les rancoeurs. Notre condition est aussi poisseuse qu'un marais en automne, l'eau y est stagnante, les mêmes quotidiens nous rendent prédatrices, nous cherchons ce que l'autre n'a pas encore, nous plaçons tous nos efforts dans la quête folle d'avoir un motif de sentir fières, nous qui ne pouvons prétendre à l'honneur ou le respect.

Ainsi, Severus était l'un de ces petits trésors qui avaient une valeur monstrueusement attirante. Avec les années, il avait révélé peu sur lui, les filles avec qui il couchait lui souriaient, ses choix étaient toujours si inattendus, sa silhouette sèche, dure et presque évanescente dans le crépuscule... Tous ces écrins qui faisaient de lui le client à posséder.

Notre passe connaissait une période sombre lorsqu'il est allé vers Rochelle. La moitié des putes avaient disparu, et tous les macs de la région étaient inquiets. Nous nous doutions que cela avait un rapport avec les activités du Seigneur Noir, mais jamais nous n'aurions accusé sans avoir prouvé. On se tait quand on fait partie d'un monde sale et amoral.

Severus était sûrement impliqué, lui aussi, mais il demeurait constant et fidèle, imperturbable et sévère. Comme si ce rituel de faire les quelques pas du bout de la rue jusqu'à l'une de nous était son chemin de croix. Il saluait les portes fermées, les chambres vides, les volets clos et les lumières mortes. Les images parties, les sensations détruites, les souvenirs momifiés, les goûts perdus, les filles englouties. Noyées dans le torrent, Coulées dans le marais.

Il gardait la tête haute et ses pas étaient toujours aussi sûrs, les filles le haranguaient, les clients le regardaient avec étonnement, les prostituées qu'il fréquentait déjà lui faisaient un sourire timide auquel il ne répondait pas. Et elles reprenaient leurs affaires.

Rochelle, quelque part, savait que son tour viendrait. Aussi, elle attendait calmement les robes voletant autour de lui, les enjambées félines.

Elle le savait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sortir de chez Evey, ce jeune homme qui tremblait d'éblouissement, comme s'il était amoureux. Elle savait qu'il avait appris à aimer les femmes parce qu'elle le lui avait enseigné.

Les putes savent que la Beauté est le résultat d'une équation hasardeuse, addition d'une parcelle de ce chacun a d'Unique et de la subjectivité de celui qui observe. Les mouvements, poses, expressions, coïncidences et autres phénomènes influencent selon les vécus et les personnalités, mais sont des variantes. Ce qui est Invariable, c'est le besoin de voir la Beauté.

Rochelle ne le laissa pas même parler et le fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sourit et l'observa tandis qu'il détaillait la pièce, avec la plus grande précision, comme s'il voulait prendre un instané qu'il porterait toute sa vie avec lui.

Elle en profita pour suivre le mouvement circulaire précautionneux de ses prunelles noires. Son front plissé, ses rides tirées au coin des lèvres, ses sourcils nets et princiers, son aura sombre et mystique, comme un exorciste. Elle nota tous ces détails pour les conserver elle aussi. Puisqu'il lui prélevait l'essence de sa chambre, elle lui enlevait un instant de lui-même.

Tout a un prix.

Sa chambre était remplie de photographies. Des visages, des branches d'arbres, des théatres immenses, la mer, un livre ouvert, des horizons ennuagés, des pièces de monnaie, des tableaux célébres, des routes de terre, une paire de chaussure, et un enfant qui pleure, tourné comme par hasard vers le photographe.

Cette photo était elle aussi collée au mur. Toutefois, contrairement aux autres clichés, disposés partout les uns sur les autres, elle était entourée de toutes part par le mur blanc criard.

Rochelle vit les yeux de Severus se rétrécir, comme s'il essayait de forcer l'enfant à lui révéler la raison de sa tristesse.

Les Maîtres Occlumens ne peuvent lire dans les yeux figés sur du papier.

Le lit était vieux, il avait beaucoup servi, mais les draps étaient propres, ils sentaient le jasmin. Le reste du mobilier était un hamac pendu au plafond, et au creux de celui-ci, un kaléidoscope.

Cette pièce était dérangeante pour l'homme.

Les Grecs disaient que la seule différence qu'il existait entre les Morts et les Vivants était que ces derniers étaient visibles.

Severus, dans cette chambre décatie par les ans et les us, venait de devenir visible, le kaléidoscope se balançait de droite à gauche dans le hamac, la visière dans sa direction, l'enfant qui pleurait semblait l'accuser. Il était coupable, mais vivant.

Et cela était déstabilisant.

Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, Rochelle le saisit par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se retourna alors pour l'examiner avec attention, ses yeux vifs et alertes.

Elle se laissa bien volontiers faire, et posa ses yeux sur lui pour qu'il la découvre sans scrupules. Grande, très grande, des yeux brun clair infiniment sereins, une chevelure noire de jais, emmêlée mais relevée en un chignon lâche sur ses épaules larges. Sous une robe verte comme l'Abondance, il put deviner ses petits seins, sa taille fine, ses bras minces, ses larges hanches, ses longues jambes puis il se concentra sur son visage apaisant, ses lèvres remplies, ses pomettes creuses, ses sourcils touffus, les rigoles sur sa peau.

Sa peau noire, comme la nuit, comme un chocolat noir, aussi sombre que du charbon, et tirée, tanée, par les quarante deux ans de son existence.

Sa peau - et il fronça les sourcils à cette vision - marquée par les hommes: de larges cicatrices blancheâtres traversaient son dos, quelques unes sur les avant-bras, de menues taches sur ses grandes mains fines. Le noir déchiré par le blanc. Elle baissa les yeux, attentive à sa réaction.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

Sa question était inquisitrice et tranchante, ses yeux perçants et furieux, sa peau parcourue de frissons comme des courants éléctriques.

-Rochelle... Murmura-t-elle de sa voix chaude et sensuelle dans un sourire franc.

-Et comment s'apelle l'enfant sur la photographie? Demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le portrait, plus virulent encore.

-Ajax...

-Ce n'est pas toi? Il semblait sincère mais méfiant.

Elle sourit tristement, et pour la première fois depuis des années, ses yeux bruns se voilèrent devant un client.

-Mon fils... Parvint-elle à souffler, luttant pour retenir ses émotions.

Severus devint aussi impitoyable que le kaléidoscope et les yeux de l'enfant l'avaient été avec lui:

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-il violemment, l'ordre marqué profondément dans sa voix.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le hamac, prit le petit objet curieux et revint s'asseoir auprès de lui, ses grands yeux fixés sur ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Il m'a donné ça pour que je le regarde me faire des grimaces... Et ils l'ont emmené. Le temps que je comprenne, il avait disparu.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Severus était plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il savait que le kaléidoscope était ce que l'enfant regardait d'un air intenable. C'était ce qui avait retenu sa mère, c'était ce qui avait perdu sa trace. Il connaissait ce genre de récit. « Ils » étaient des voleurs d'enfants moldus ou des mangemorts.

Il respira enfin et vit une petite coulée sur sa joue, une larme s'était nichée au creux de son nez, et ses yeux bruns étaient vieux, très vieux, aussi âgés que le monde, parce qu'elle avait supporté le monde.

D'un revers de main, il essuya la traînée humide, et saisit sa tête entre ses grandes mains blanches pour la remener vers lui avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Elle se laissa faire, sachant quelque part qu'il serait le seul client à savoir. Le seul.

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras pour la serrer le plus fort possible, caressa sa crinière ténébreuse, et lui baisa le front avec patience, très lentement. Elle se reprit et dans un faible sourire, lui déboutonna ses robes, leurs yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre, la photographie les toisant d'un air déchiré.

Sa chemise tomba sur le plancher rayé à côté du lit, ses sous-vêtements et ainsi, nu, près d'elle, tout près, assez pour respirer son souffle brûlant, assez aussi pour dévorer ses yeux d'un brun clair encore ailleurs. Il la caressa en passant ses mains sur toutes les courbes de son corps noir somme la nuit, et le blanc caressait le noir.

Rochelle se mit alors à l'embrasser pleinement, remuant sur lui pour éveiller son désir, mais il se redressa et commença à enlever sa robe verte. Le charbon brillant, zébré de cicatrices blancheâtres, remuant langoureusement sur lui le fascina assez pour qu'il contemple quelques dizaines de secondes ces vagues flamboyantes de chocolat s'échouer sur ses plages blanches désertiques.

Alors, il acheva de lui enlever sa robe, pour admirer le tableau de Rochelle à califourchon sur lui, dansant avec ses hanches, les bras tournoyant avec grâce comme des satellites autour de son corps d'ébène.

Ses yeux tombèrent immanquablement sur la dernière cicatrice, celle qu'elle cachait sous sa robe, alors que les autres n'étaient pas un mystère.

Quelqu'un avait découpé au dessous du nombril.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la trace indélébile, et de sa voix de velours, demanda dans un murmure:

-Tu l'avais voulu cet enfant... N'est-ce pas?

Elle sourit alors, comme si elle comprenait en quoi Severus était un Trésor. Qu'y avait-il de si précieux en lui?

Il était peut être malade de l'Humanité, mais il savait écouter et comprendre ses pairs.

Comment avait-il pu comprendre que Rochelle avait voulu son enfant? Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même le père. Aucune de nous n'était dans la confidence, et les enfants des putes étaient un sujet que l'on évitait soigneusement.

Rochelle avait voulu un enfant il y avait de cela huit ans. Elle s'était arrangée avec un client, un ami ou une relation, mais elle l'avait eu. Seulement, elle a eu des complications pendant sa grossesse et les médecins l'ont opérée d'une Césarienne. Rochelle cachait cela sous ses robes colorées, sous son aspect maternel et compréhensif, mais au dessus de ses rêves, les apparences étaient balayées par la douleur.

Severus et elle se firent l'amour, mi-fascinés l'un par l'autre, mi-tendres.

Le criminel et la mère éplorée.

Au dessus d'eux, le dernier reflet du disparu, la dernière marque de visibilité. L'enfant qui serait triste pour toujours sur un morceau de papier, et au fond d'un kaléidoscope.

Rochelle ne fit pas payer Severus.

Il lui avait donné un instant d'altruisme, elle lui avait donné une image de lui-même vivant.

Ils étaient quites.

Et il ne revint jamais chez elle.

OoO


	9. Grace

**Bonjour à tous!! Et voilà, voui, le décompte est lancé... Il ne reste plus que deux femmes... Donc surveillez-bien la fic parce que je vais sûrment publier tous les deux jours voire tous les jours (parce que je pars dans moins d'une semaine... ) donc je vais bien terminer cette fic avant de partir, et je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les reviewers... Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gratifiant de voir vos impressions...**

**voilààà... Gros bisous à tous !**

**OoO**

Je l'ai déjà dit, notre monde est construit sur les vicissitudes de la vie. Des prostituées partent, trop vieilles, plus assez attirantes, et d'autres arrivent.

Les petites jeunes qui remplaçent les anciennes sont presque toujours vierges. Les macs nous les envoient afin qu'on les chaperonne pour leurs premiers pas. Et pour être sûrs qu'on vende leur première performance aussi cher que possible.

Les nouvelles étaient prétextes à ragots, bien entendu, mais au delà de ça, toutes les putains éprouvaient des sensaions ambivalentes lorsqu'elles rencontraient une nouvelle collègue. Nous les prenions en affection parce qu'elles étaient un reflet de chair de ce que nous étions avant. De jolies joues, des lèvres pleines, des regards encore interrogateurs. Des questions. Avant, nous avions des questions.

Et c'est ce qui amènait certaines d'entre nous à haïr les nouvelles. Elles étaient mises en face de leur passé, et ne le supportaient pas. Dorian Grey ne supportait pas non plus son portait, mais pour des questions esthétiques. Il voulait rester l'insoutenable Beauté qu'il était.

Nous ne supportions pas de nous retrouver en face d'elles parce qu'elles nous montraient à quel point la passe nous avait enlevé nos questions. Nous ne nous demandions plus rien.

Le monde nous avait donné ses réponses, et les interrogations avaient ruisselé comme la pluie dans les égoûts de notre ruelle. Alors on laissait les heures et les billets s'écouler en fermant les yeux pour oublier que nous étions des femmes de peu de vertus. Or les petites avaient encore cela pour elles. La vertu.

De la chair aux enchères. Une de nous prenait la novice sous son aile et la vendait au plus offrant, car les hommes raffolaient de viande fraîche. Nous le savons. Cela fait partie des vicissitudes. Souvent, les jeunes filles nous en voulaient pour nous laisser faire, souvent elles étaient réfractaires et ne nous pardonnaient que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elles comprennaient enfin, lorsqu'une petite débarquait devant elles.

Peut-être que c'était de la charité, en fin de compte. Vendre le corps d'une jeune fille, parfois même d'une fillette, était un travail éprouvant, il fallait faire payer le client un maximum. De toutes manières, son Destin était tracé sur le nombre de billets que le client tendait pour posséder une vierge.

Severus vint un jour de février alors que la nuit avait bien commencé. Il faisait froid, les filles étaient luisantes, mouvantes et séduisantes. Il n'était pas le seul, malgré le vent glacé: les clients se pressaient sur le pas de la porte de Mina, qui tenait Grace par l'épaule, le visage sec et intransigeant d'une redoutable femme d'affaire.

Il connaissait bien Mina, même s'il ne l'avait jamais fréquentée. Elle avait bien souvent essayé de l'âppater, le trésor tout maigre. Cependant, dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas son corps qu'elle vendait, c'était delui de Grace qu'elle défendait. Les hommes chiffonnaient des billets, trépignaient, se bousculaient, s'insultaient, faisaient des jérémiades à la jeune putain et certains criaient des injures à la commerçante.

Elle aperçut Severus, loin derrière la foule d'enragés et d'un regard, il comprit ce qu'elle désirait. Rogue ne se serait jamais arrêté sur une vierge, il allait et venait souvent vers des femmes qui n'étaient pas très prisées. Mais il hocha brièvement la tête en direction de Mina et s'approcha avec le même sang-froid et la même certitude que nous lui connaissions.

Mina savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Si Evey lui souriait, s'il retournait chez Maggie avec un livre sous le bras, si Emma se faisait belle pour lui, si Alicia souriait étrangement lorsqu'ils sortaient de chez eux, ce ne pouvait être que bon signe.

Certains diront qu'elle venait d'agir avec une considération toute maternelle. Une mère abatterait les clients, et emmènerait sa fille très loin en pleurant à chaudes larmes de peur. Nous n'étions pas maternelles.

Grace tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette sombre et austère de l'homme émerger d'entre les clients qui se battaient pour elle. Il avait une apparence si repoussante. Elle lança un regard d'interrogation, de supplication à Mina qui souriait à Severus.

Puis la chaperonne les emmena tous deux à l'intérieur et marchanda la prestation de Grace avec lui tandis que la nouvelle prostituée les regardait faire, le coeur battant. Elle était si effrayée, la pauvre petite chose.

Severus ne lui accorda pas un regard tandis que Mina qu'elle lui indiquait le numero de chambre et ressortait. Ses deux mains blanches la saisirent par le poignet et sans poser son regard abyssal sur elle, monta les escaliers pour pénétrer la chambre nue. Pas même un bureau, une chaise, un coussin. Juste un lit avec des draps pliés sur le matelas.

Il soupira, ferma la porte alors que la jeune fille entrait dans la pièce et la laissa admirer son nouvel avenir. Puis elle se retourna vers lui et il put la regarder proprement. Ses joues rosirent violemment en sentant son regard si mystérieux sur elle, et son coeur battit plus vite.

Une petite jeune fille, rondelette, de petits cheveux bruns bouclés couronnant sa tête et des yeux vert pâle qui tiraient sur le jaune, un petit nez en trompette, des pomettes rosies, un visage rond assez régulier. Son petit cou rouge sous le coup de la peur, ses bras tremblants, massifs comme s'ils avaient voulu ne jamais exister. Elle était recourbée, la tête basse, les joues en feu, les membres crispés sous sa robe noire de soie.

Elle avait l'air d'un petit hérisson, délicat, frêle et prêt à succomber sous la peur, qui aurait voulu ne pas exister que de se retrouver devant cet homme curieux.

Sans rien ajouter, il saisit vivement une taie d'oreiller propre qui trônait, pliée avec les draps, sur le lit, pour s'approcher de Grace. Il pencha la tête et lentement, il lui souffla sur la nuque, de son haleine chaude et envoûtante. Sa nuque fut secouée d'un frisson, un tremblement muet. Alors il tendit la taie d'oreiller et lui banda les yeux avec.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! S'écria-t-elle, s'écartant de lui d'un bond, se cognant contre le mur.

-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, laissez-vous faire.

Sa voix était très douce, caressante, grave, puissante, mâle, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune pute pour tomber sous le charme, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi intimidée par cet inconnu à qui on l'avait jetée en patûre. Il lui enferma les poignets de ses mains et la tira vers le centre de la pièce.

-Dites-moi comment vous imaginez votre chambre... Susurra-t-il d'une manière séduisante, presque avide.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, un frisson, et je suis sûre qu'elle agita inutilement les yeux sous son bandeau serré:

-Comment ça? Je ne comprends rien! Cria-t-elle, prise entre panique et ivresse.

-Dites-moi comment vous imaginez une chambre qui ne serait rien qu'à vous... Cette chambre dans laquelle nous sommes... Décorez-la pour moi...

-Vous êtes fou! Couina-t-elle en s'agitant avec pugnacité contre lui pour se dégager. Il colla son corps contre le sien qui se tordait et se pliait pour échapper à l'étreinte, sans succès.

-Je vous en prie... Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, de cette voix intolérablement doucereuse, ensorcelante et autoritaire.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, prise de désir, mais il s'écarta, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas! Elle est vide! Il n'y a rien! RIEN DU TOUT !! Hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings, titubant en ne sachant plus où il était. En ne sachant pas vers quelle direction il fallait crier pour qu'il l'entende.

-Pas même des livres? Demanda-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

-NON! A QUOI CA SERT, DE TOUTE FACON?

Elle avançait et reculait dans la pièce, incertaine de l'emplacement exact de l'homme. Il se mouvait tout le temps, aussi vif qu'une anguille.

-Et des photo...

-J'EN AI PAS! JE VIENS D'UN ORPHELINAT!

Elle avançait prudemment, les mains dans le vide, la tête baissée, alors qu'il se déplaçait autour d'elle comme un prédateur.

-Un fauteuil?

-RIEN A FOUTRE!

-Une boîte à bijoux...

-GARDEZ-LES, VOS BRELOQUES!

Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'lle rencontre le mur. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle et observa les veines pulser sous la peau de son cou, sa bouche s'entrouvrir pour exhaler sa stupeur et son effroi, ses cheveux se balancer doucement autour de sa tête rosie, ses mains frémir, sa robe se soulever et s'affaisser.

-Un journal intime?

-RIEN!! ARRETEZ, CA SUFFIT!

Elle s'écarta du mur et tenta d'enlever son bandeau. Impossible, il était très bien noué. Severus se plaça derrière elle, aussi souplement qu'un chat et sa voix fut sérieuse, brusquement:

-Un piano?

Elle s'arrêta instantanément de le chercher et fut pétrifiée sur place. Leur jeu venait de prendre fin, le chat avait attrapé la souris, et il n'avait pas de bandeau sur les yeux.

Il fit apparaître un piano près de la fenêtre et d'un geste patient, se colla contre elle pour la pousser toute entière. Elle avança plus vite que lui, comme si elle voulait éviter tout contact, mais il réussit à la placer devant le piano.

Avec ses longs doigts fins, il dirigea sa main, presque contre elle, le nez dans ses petites boucles brunes, respirant l'odeur unique de la jeune fille qui n'a pas encore de parfum pour inventer la séduction. Elle tendit timidement la main, soufflant avec irrégularité, et ses propres doigts, tenus par ceux de Severus, vinrent caresser les touches.

Alors elle poussa un cri de surprise, si proche du corps de son client, et recula pour se cogner tout à fait contre lui.

-Je... Parvint-elle à souffler, ébranlée.

Il la fit pivoter vers lui et avec la plus grande sérénité, lui baisa le front, tordant les petites boucles soyeuses avec ses doigts, puis ses lèvres vinrent prendre les siennes, de vrais boutons de rose.

Elle gémit pour se serrer contre lui et lui arracha un sourire qu'il réprima immédiatement pour reprendre son activité.

Ses longues mains expertes vinrent caresser sa taille bourelée et massa la chair avec tendresse. Elle le poussait et tous deux reculaient vers un mur. Il s'en rendit compte et rectifia la trajectoire pour qu'ils se dirigent vers le piano.

A présent la petite ingénue était transie de désir et se laissait emporter par les sensations. Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux, caressaient, tiraient, arrachaient, pressaient, tandis qu'il tentait de trouver la fermeture de sa robe dans le dos. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il s'empressa de la déshabiller complètement et elle se retrouva nue devant lue, son bandeau sur les yeux:

-S'il vous plaît... Je voudrais l'enlever... J'ai... Je vous en prie... Supplia-t-elle en se cachant maladroitement les seins et le sexe avec ses bras. Il esquissa un petit sourire vicieux et tout en tournoyant autour d'elle, goûta à la vue d'un petit hérisson sans épines. D'un bouton de rose sans épines.

Avec une agilité éspoustoufflante, ses mains se refèremèrent sur les bras nus de la putain et il la fit 'asseoir sur le banc du piano.

-Jouez pour moi.

-Non, je... Mon bandeau... S'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas jouer les yeux bandés... Elle bredouillait, à présent, plus habituée aux lubies saisissantes de cet homme étrange.

-Essayez. Ordonna-t-il, en s'accroupissant derrière elle, la tête à hauteur de sa taille.

-Je vous en... Elle recommençait ses prières mais deux mains vinrent entourer sa taille, sans un mot. Elle trembla violemment mais ses doigts blancs tâtonnèrent les touches. Elle chercha les noires, pour trouver les blanches, elle appuya sur l'une pour découvrir une autre. Il colla son visage sur ses reins et ses bras entourèrent complètement la jeuen fille.

Alors dans la pièce nue, résonna une musique. C'était un air mélancolique, encore un peu sautillant, un peu malhabile, mais qui vint couvrir les murs de doux rêves d'amour, de tendres souvenirs champêtres, d'espoirs d'avenir. Et au centre de cette tempête d'images, il y avait un cri.

Le piano criait du plus profond de son coeur de bois, et dans son cri était enfermé celui de Grace, qui abolissait tous ses rêves pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Severus sourit à cette pensée car la douleur de l'instrument et de la musicienne était une note de musique. Et les notes de musiques sont une poésie.

Alors qu'elle continuait à deviner les touches, à caresser le bois, à faire valser ses doigts avec délicatesse, lui traça un cercle avec son doigt tout autour d'un de ses seins, puis l'autre, puis il descendit dessiner autour du nombril, puis il descendit encore.

Soudain, elle lâcha le piano et lança ses bras aveugles autour du cou de Severus qui l'accueillit dans ses robes. Elle toucha son visage pour sentir son nez un peu gras, ses paupières, ses sourcils nets, son meton dur, ses lèvres fines, sa pomme d'Adam, sa jugulaire.

Il la transporta jusqu'au lit et avec la plus grande précaution, lui fit l'amour. Ses gestes étaient pondérés, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal, et bien des fois, alors qu'elle le suppliait de la prendre, il retardait le moment avec quelque caresse. Elle était impatiente, transie, elle feulait presque. Lorsqu' il la pénétra, elle se crispa sous la douleur, haleta, mais les mouvements habiles et les coups de reins secs la firent crier plus de plaisir que de douleur.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils crièrent tous deux dans la nuit, il se rabattit auprès d'elle et commença à se rhabiller, comme convenu avec Mina.

-Reste... S'il te plaît... Reste avec moi...

Sa voix était rauque, perdue, pleine d'espoir. Tout ce qu'il craignait.

-Où as-tu appris à jouer du piano? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tout à fait trivial, un ton qui la blessa, qui annonçait la douloureuse réalité.

-La directrice de l'orphelinat jouait ce morceau pour nous à Noël. Répondit-elle sèchement. C'est la seule qui ait su nous éduquer...

Il sourit. Elle avait compris. Et avant de partir, il jet un coup d'oeil au piano comme s'il voulait se remémorer la ballade de la vierge. Une ballade avec des souvenirs heureux, des rêves de petite fille, des échos de rires, des jeux indélébiles, et aussi, au plus profond, la douleur.

Parce que Grace ne supportait pas de se retrouver en face de nous. Nous les putes, cette condition de pute dans laquelle le monde l'avait glissée, elle détruisait pour elle toute poésie. Mais Severus venait de remettre de la poésie dans sa chambre vide.

Bien que je doute qu'il ait prévu de revenir, Grace l'accueillit encore dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle jouait du piano pour lui, elle redécorait sa chambre et bientôt, il vit de nouveaux rêves qui le faisaient sourire.

Quand on est amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse, le sentiment ne s'effaçe pas si facilement.

OoO


	10. Chris

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà, avant dernier chapitre, avant dernière femme... Je tiens à remercier énormément les reviewers, loggés ou pas, et aussi... (voui, parce que sinon, vous allez me jeter des pierres...) à vous préciser que l'opinion de la narratrice dans ce chapitre ne correspond pas du tout avec la mienne... Vous allez comprendre pourquoi.**

**OoO**

Severus avait passé le cap des trente-cinq ans toutes les filles en étaient certaines, même si nous ne connaissions pas son âge véritable. Peu à peu les mois passèrent...

L'été et ses pluies diluviennes qui rebondissaient avec joie sur les trottoirs brûlants, l'Automne avec ses nuits allongées et venteuses, un mois de transition, où les clients ne désertaient pas la rue et les filles pouvaient gagner plus. L'Hiver, notre saison sèche, où les plus avides se frayaient un chemin dans la nuit noire et le vent qui les mordait. Et le Printemps arriva.

Ainsi que Severus qui n'était pas revenu depuis longtemps. Nous pensions que peut-être le Seigneur Noir, plus puissant que jamais, l'avait éliminé ou quun membre de l'opposition l'aurait fait.

Parce qu'il y a toujours des fous pour résister à une oppression. Des imbéciles qui jouissaient entre nos bras lorsque la Paix regnait, des hommes respectables, très certainement. Nous ne prenons jamais part à quelque conflit que ce soit. Nous ne sommes d'aucun camp, si ce n'est celui du lucre et de la luxure.

Car nous avions besoin de manger avant tout. Avant de défaire les Empires et détrôner les rois, il fallait se nourrir pour le retour triomphal des Résistants ou du Tout-Puissant. Très romanesque.

Tout-Puissant, Severus ne l'était pas lorsqu'il vint voir Chris, une jeune femme que la vie avait bien évidemment rudoyée, comme nous toutes. Elle avait fait partie de la Haute, elle allait voir « Carmen » et « La Traviata » à l'Opéra, elle mangeait à tous les repas, étudiait le Grec et le Latin, et avait des parents aimants, quoiqu' imparfaits. Ils étaient engagés contre le Seigneur Noir.

Quand on est parent, on ne s'engage pas. C'est de l'inconscience. Et parfois, lorsque l'on continue le combat pour faire accepter de nobles idées, une noble cause, au dépent de soi-même et de son entourage, on peut arriver à la catastrophe.

Je blâmerai toujours les parents de Chris de m'avoir fait don d'une telle tigresse. Aussi indomptable qu'une montagne. Si elle en est là, c'est aussi de leur faute. Ils lui ont inculqué le contraire de ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour elle, j'imagine.

Ceux du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu sont tout aussi coupables pour lui avoir légué un tel fardeau.

Elle aimait énormément les siens. Et lorsqu'ils se firent tuer devant ses yeux par leurs ennemis, elle nourrit en son for intérieur un tel désir de vengeance que nous nous avions eu du mal à la former à l'Indifférence, règle essentielle de notre métier. Ce n'était pas nous qui choisissions nos clients. Sinon, nos rues seraient vides.

Il était comme à son habitude, toujours aussi impénétrable et il ne leva pas les yeux tout de suite sur Chris lorsqu'il vint à sa rencontre.

Quant à elle, c'était la seule pute de la passe à ne pas vouloir de lui. Une vraie teigne, féroce, implacable, elle avait souvent claqué qu'il ne fouterait jamais un pied dans sa chambre. Et pour cause.

Elle savait très bien qui il était.

Il releva la tête, sombre et sentit une résistance hors du commun chez la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle attendait, les yeux plissés, les lèvres tordues en un rictus hostile et il esquissa un sourire malicieux. Après tout, Thi, Aïda et Grace avaient été plus ou moins rebelles au départ.

-Je ne prends pas les clients à onze heures. Assèna-t-elle en faisant mine d'être ennuyée de sa présence. Il haussa un sourcil et ses yeux tombèrent sur ses poings refermés qui tremblaient violemment. Alors d'une voix tout à fait sonore, doucereuse et presque perverse, il dit:

-Je croyais qu'on prenait n'importe quel client le soir...

Il avait bien entendu insisté lourdement sur le « n'importe quel client » et elle sut qu'il n'était pas dupe. Cependant, elle ne décroisa pas les bras, et sous son air méprisant et agaçé, elle avait une furieuse envie de lui faire le plus de mal possible.

-Jamais ceux qu'on juge dangereux.

Cela parut l'amuser au plus haut point:

-Oh, vous voulez parlez de cela...Il remonta la manche de son avant bras gauche et toute la rue s'arrêta brusquement sous leurs yeux, perdue dans la contemplation d'une autre démonstration d'imprévisibilité de la part de ce client-dieu.

La marque était un tatouage d'une atrocité grimaçante. Elle respira bruyamment, les yeux fixés sur la tête de mort, comme un petit papillon qui s'approche trop d'un néon.

Hypnotisée, appelée par quelque souvenir douloureux et pénible, elle ne détacha ses yeux de son avant-bras que pour dire avec une rectitude froide dans le ton:

-Très bien, mais je ne souffrirai aucune réclamation ultérieurement. Je vous aurai prévenu.

Il la suivit, le sourire malicieux encore accroché aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa chambre, il sut qu'il avait peu de temps pour scanner les lieux. Le seul meuble qui retint son attention fut la bibliothèque. Pas comme Maggie. Il se rapellait de cette étagère en bois, il l'avait tellement humée, tellement frôlée... Celle-ci était volumineuse, puissante, inflexible.

Elle devait comporter une bonne centaine d'ouvrages reliés de cuir, des reliques de sa vie passé, sans aucun doute. Il y avait des étagères sur tous les murs, tous les pans de mur. Au centre, un lit simple, sans artifices, comme celui d'Emma, comme si elle reniait encore la condition infaillible que le présent lui offrait, et que l'avenir lui réservait.

Un bois sombre, élégamment travaillé, trop embarassant pour nos clients des bas-fonds qui grouillaient dans le quartier. Rien d'autre, la fenêtre était fermée, les persiennes closes, juste la bougie éclairait le tout.

Peut-être éspérait-elle faire fuir Severus comme tous les énèrgumènes qui avaient franchi cette porte.

Après tout, les ennemis étaient barbares, ils avaient osé tuer ses propres parents sous ses yeux. Il était, pour elle, inconcevable que les hommes qui avaient fait un tel acte soient issus du même milieu qu'elle. Eclairés, cultivés, humanistes. Impossible, impensable. Elle ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Inconcevable.

Il s'avança vers la bibliothèque, ébahi de trouver une telle splendeur dans un trou aussi étroit que notre passe.

-Le seul lieu qui vous sied est le lit.

Sa voix, glacée, l'amusa plus encore.

-Le seul but qui vous sied est le profit.

Elle eut un hoquet de colère puis d'un pas qui était orageux, elle vint se planter entre lui et sa bibliothèque.

-Baisez-moi, puisque vous êtes ici pour cela.

Il l'interrogea du regard, pour savoir si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Et Chris durcit encore le sien, si c'était permis.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter du regard et l'enferma tout à fait dans ses bras.

-Le lit! Savez-vous au moins ce que c'est ou avez-vous l'habitude de forniquer aussi bas qu'un insecte rampant?

Je suis certaine que Severus était très éxcité par sa répartie. Toutefois, une fois qu'elle fut dans ses bras, il remarqua et nota tous les petits détails de son corps.

Petite, elle était assez fine, élancée, mais n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, des cheveux négligés, de petites rides au coin des yeux, ces rides de colère. Son visage était carré, les pomettes saillantes, les lèvres fines et d'un rose très banal, un petit menton volontaire, des mains de fillette et non ces longs doigts fins et menus.

Chris allait sur ses vingt huit ans. Trop jeune pour comprendre, trop vieille pour oublier.

Sa peau était d'une blancheur de porcelaine, presque macabre selon la lumière. Mais dans l'opaque silence qui les oppressait, dans la lueur tremblante de l'unique bougie, ses traits durs étaient troublants.

La gardienne du Passé? La gardienne de l'Idéal? La gardienne du Savoir? La gardienne. C'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Elle gardait, défendait, protégeait, avait construit des murs de pages jaunies entre son monde et celui de la rue.

Il resserra l'étreinte et sentit son souffle saccadé de rage sur lui. Elle n'essaya pas de se débattre, mais ses yeux, qui étaient d'un vert brun étrange, étaient animés d'une lueur qui la rendait inaccessible.

Voilà pourquoi nous devons nous couvrir d'indifférence dans notre travail. Chris, avec ses préjugés, venait de se transformer en obscur objet du désir. Un interdit à transgresser. Et l'homme raffole d'interdits, parce qu'ils sont très excitants.

Au lieu de rebuter Severus, son attitude amplifiait le désir en lui à chaque seconde.

Elle le laissa effleurer son cou et sa nuque de son nez, déposant ça et là de menus baisers, tout en défaisant sa robe de tafetas. Ses mains d'expert lui caressaient les reins, pressantes, avides, et enlevaient le lacet qui fermait l'ensemble.

Elle ne faisait rien, restait calme, insensible, et cela enhardissait l'homme qui voulait découvrir ce qu'elle avait d'Eternel. Il devint acharné, il finit par devenir impatient, jeta la robe à terre après avoir enlevé le lacet, et s'écarta pour la regarder.

-Le lit vous intimide?

Sa voix monotone était la clé.

Severus rétrécit encore son regard, à deux pas d'elle pour voir ce qu'il n'avait pas vu sous le taffetas.

Elle n'était pas la gardienne, elle était la martyre. Celle qui a la foi et qui est prête à mourir pour ses croyances. Une fanatique nue et imperturbable devant la preuve qu'elle menait un combat secret.

Il eut un sourire vicieux et brusquement, la plaqua contre le bois, bousculant l'étagère derrière eux:

-Vous me faites mal... Déclara-t-elle, les yeux plus vifs.

-Le client est roi... Murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours, ce sourire indocile sur les lèvres.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et lui, de son corps, la maintenait contre l'étagère, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras vêtus de noir et ses yeux de jais. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Alors, toujours aussi frustré, il saisit ses cuisses molles avec sauvagerie et les souleva pour les placer sur ses hanches. Elle étouffa un cri et se ressaisit, toujours plaquée entre son corps palpitant et l'étagère. Il s'amusa à mordiller ses tétons, baiser ses seins, jouer de ses hanches sur elle et alors, elle commença à lutter contre son propre corps.

Il était tout à fait impressionné aussi bien qu'amusé par les efforts inutiles qu'elle fournissait pour demeurer stoïque.

A ce moment-là, il sourit avidement et elle comprit qu'il allait la torturer. Il inséra son index en elle et la massa tant et si bien qu'lle se cambra contre lui en des mouvements qu'elle ne contrôlait plus:

-Stooo-ooo-ooop... Siffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque en s'accrochant maladroitement à un ouvrage qui tomba à terre.

-Tiens, vous lisez Marx? Il avait de bonnes idées avant que le monde ne les travestisse...

-Bouclez-là-à-à-à... et travaillez-moi qu'on en f-i-i-i-iinisse...

Il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément et elle se tordait sou lui dans une valse qui faisait tomber les livres auxquels elle s'accrochait avec désespoir.

-Et voilà l'incontournable Victor Hugo. Les Misérables, évidemment.

-Fermez-la-a-a-aaaaah...

Elle gémissait, soupirait et se cambrait avec toujours pluas d'ardeur. Les livres vinrent s'ouvrir sur le sol, formèrent un petit tgas auprès d'eux, alors que Severus se délectait de la situation en

-Et biensûr... Le prince du fatalisme... Doestoïesvki... Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Rendez-vous à l'évidence... Je ne marche pas! Ooooh... Il venait de retirer d'un coup son doigt et Chris se cambra une enième fois, totalement transie.

-Bon, si nous résumons... Commença-t-il en déboutonnant son pantalon, vous êtes une incorrigible idéaliste...

Il saisit son sexe et le posta à l'entrée de la jeune femme. A ce contact si brusque, elle sourit, de ce petit sourire que seuls les bourreaux et les victimes partagent lorsqu'ils savent que l'un d'eux va mourir et qu'en mourant, ce sont des Idées qui meurent avec leur détenteur.

-Vous êtes un monstre... Murmura-t-elle en dégageant une mèche collée sur son front moite, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un coup rapide.

Il la pénétra brutalement, faisant bouger l'étagère.

Elle cria et s'arqua lascivement en tirant la tête en arrière. Il l'empoigna pour placer sa tête ébouriffée près de la sienne:

-... Doublée d'une rêveuse aux aspirations communes...

-Pi-i-i-itié... Taai-i-i-isez-vous... OH!

Il lui donnait des coups de reins secs et puissants, tout en accélérant le mouvement et cadençant ses secousses pour qu'elle fasse tanguer l'étagère avec déchaînement.

-Arrête-e-e-e-ez... Gémit-elle en creusant ses reins dans une frénésie qu'elle ne contrôlait plus du tout.

-Et pour finir, vous êtes aussi perdue qu'un personnage de Fedor dans un monde...

Il poussa un coup plus musclé et plus abrupt en elle et termina:

-... D'animaux...

Elle cria alors, complètement dominée, au paroxysme du plaisir sans amour.

Il poussa un cri un peu plus tard, et tous deux s'affaisèrent au milieu des livres éparpillés.

Il se retira d'elle, à bout de souffle et se rhabilla rapidement. Alors, elle le tira vers lui, rougie, suante et terrible:

-Payez.

-Pauvre petite chose... Ironisa-t-il, Tu as perdu face aux miens... Non?

Une lueur s'empara à nouveau d'elle.

-Pa-yez!

-Et c'est là qu'est la vraie ironie du sort... Les monstres s'enferment dans des bordels et se font martyres en titre...

-PA-YEZ! S'écria-t-elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, toujours couchés sur des pages ouvertes.

-Ils s'entourent de leur culture pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils sont aussi mauvais que ceux contre lesquels...

-TAISEZ-VOUS!

-... Ils se battent... Dites-moi, pourriez-vous me tuer si vous le vouliez?

-OUI! Eructa-t-elle, tremblante de rage.

-Et si j'ai une famille?

-Si vous aviez une famille et que vous résistiez à l'oppresseur, vous ne seriez pas ici! Vous seriez sur le front! Vous battriez!

Elle tapa du poing sur un livre, et il attendit qu'elle respire avec fureur, pour n'entendre plus que son souffle chaud et intense, avant de dire:

-Si j'avais une famille et que vous m'assassiniez, vous seriez l'une d'entre eux. Et peut-être même que vous auriez pu tuer vos pa...

-FERMEZ-LA! MAIS FERMEZ-LA!

Elle lui jeta un livre à la figure:

-Le Zéro et l'Infini, d'Arthur Koestler... Une vraie leçon... que vous n'avez pas assimilée... Commenta-t-il en l'esquivant. Il se releva en constatant qu'elle en saisissait un autre avec une démence incontrôlable.

-PAYEZ ET SORTEZ!

L'autre livre vint s'abattre près de son oreille:

-Utopia de Thomas More où il est question de tolérance...

-TOLERANCE?... Elle s'arrêta, se redressa et d'une voix rauque et les larmes aux yeux, elle hurla:

-MES PARENTS SONT MORTS POUR LEURS IDEES!

-VOUS ETES PRETE A TUER POUR VOS IDEES! Explosa Severus alors qu'un autre ouvrage venait rejoindre les autres tombés de la bataille. La connaissance et le Savoir volaient en éclat. Les Idées et les mots étaient éxterminés. Le doute s'installait dans la pièce.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre alors qu'il l'achevait:

-Les vrais monstres sont ceux qui ne savent pas qu'ils le sont. Vos parents n'auraient jamais voulu ça s'ils se battaient pour la Liberté et la Paix...

Lentement, elle vit les billets tomber parmi les livres et un tourbillon de robes noires quitter la pièce.

La culture peut aider à améliorer l'homme, mais ici, c'était une muraille pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il avait coûté quelques gallions à Severus d'abattre la forteresse de Chris, mais il avait été inquiet. Elle avait payé plus que lui, visiblement. Elle se mura dans une froideur qu'elle n'avait jamais montrée aussi sèchement, un cynisme qui lui attira de nombreux clients curieux mais elle guettait le retour de Severus. Il ne revint d'ailleurs plus du tout dans la passe jusqu'à...

Je me demande s'il aurait continué à la fréquenter s'il avait pu...

Car ce Printemps là, il avait 36 ans. Et qu'il ne restait plus que quelques semaines avant qu'il ne vienne me trouver un soir, essoufflé, un jeune homme blond derrière lui.

OoO


	11. La dernière femme

**Et la dernière partie... Sur la dernière femme, sur la narratrice. Ces notes d'auteur sont aussi une déclaration d'amour... Désolée pour la longueur...**

Je remercie les reviewers, qui m'ont encouragée à continuer et qui m'ont motivée pour boucler avant mon départ, qui me font rire ou me touchent sans vraiment mesurer...

Je remercie Anthony, qui m'a fait découvrir , sans qui je serai sûrement sur un skyblog quelconque consacré à Sevy aujourd'hui.

Je remercie LittleBeegees qui me soutient par ses reviews, fidèle mari (voui, elle va pas courir les passes) qui allège mon quotidien de ses apparitions toujours trop courtes.

Je remercie Kiko, qui me soutient aussi énormément. J'ai sacrifié pas mal de soirées pour taper les chaps, notamment ce soir, et je lui suis reconnaissante pour sa patience extrême.

Je remercie AngelofRainbow qui me laisse toujours sans voix lorsque nous parlons, qui est d'une douceur épatante et m'a aidée à traverser un moment pénible.

Je remercie So, qui se fout un peu de fanfiction et qui sait me rappeller à la réalité, qui m'écoute et avec qui je partage beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Je remercie Lunabel Nox, qui s'est montrée d'un enthousiasme étonnant face à cette fic, qui a été une fidèle revieweuse, et qui a eu confiance en moi.

Je remercie Welva, qui me suit dans chacune de mes fics, et dont les attentions me touchent à chaque fois.

Je remercie Popo, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours partante, toujours là, constante et hilarante, depuis mes débuts.

Je remercie peeweez pour ses messages d'encouragements très sobres et discrets, mais qui m'ont donné suffisament de confiance pour continuer.

Je remercie dekado pour avoir lu avec attention, et fait part de ses impressions, pour avoir lu quelque chose qui, j'ai cru comprendre, la turlupinait dès le départ.

Je remercie Amandine pour lire avec attention, pour me supporter avec sérénité, pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur certians points.

Je remercie Jonathan d'avoir tenu jusque là, s'il passe... ; )

Je remercie Zhyra pour sa très gentille review.

Je remercie superketchup pour ses encouragements.

Je remercie Ulis pour me taper sur le système et être la seule à faire avancer un âne qui n'a pas envie d'écrire.

Je remercie "Le Café de la République" pour l'inspiration

Je remercie Edith pour m'épauler sans rien dire, sans rien lire et sans jamais fuir.

Je remercie Téo pour son sms en retard... ;p

Je remercie Enitna pour son attention presque silencieuse, pour ses réactions, pour les échanges que nous avons pu avoir, et pour tout ce que la côtoyer m'a appris.

**OoO**

Potter s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Il est venu vers vous après la mort de Dumbledore?

Je souris évasivement, me remémorant les yeux affreusement fébriles de Severus lorsqu'il s'était précipité vers moi ce soir-là.

L'homme qu'était devenu ce Survivant aux yeux vert reposa le carnet incomplet sur la table et il détourna les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

Il semblait ébranlé par ce qu'il avait lu dans ce vieux carnet.

-Il est venu à moi avec monsieur Malefoy. Et...

Je marquai une pause, encore troublée par les yeux de Severus lorsqu'il m'avait agrippé le bras pour m'implorer.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre...

Harry Potter, père de famille, baissait la tête. Mère d'une grande famille, je relevai le menton:

-Il m'a laissé m'occuper de monsieur Malefoy. Je l'ai hébergé pendant quelques semaines...Et il y a rencontré ma nièce... Astoria...

-Sa femme est votre nièce?

Il semblait ébahi. Les GreenGrace étaient une famille de Sorciers au Sang-Pur, une lignée de noblesse. Une des leurs était une simple prostituée.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel les exclamations des clients et les rires des filles vinrent cogner à ma fenêtre.

-Sa mère me l'avait envoyée pour la protéger... Mumurai-je...

Comment comprendre que seul un monde aussi sale pouvait être hors de portée de tout ce qui se passait autour de nous? Le Seigneur Noir n'aurait jamais foulé une ruelle aussi commune, aussi basse que les pulsions qui amenaient les hommes les plus respectables à nous. L'Ordre du Phénix ne s'occuppait pas non plus des prostituées. C'était un royaume trop vil pour s'y aventurer.

Seul l'homme de l'ombre, qui avait pénétré les corps et les âmes d'ici-bas, pouvait comprendre.

Je repris:

-L'Histoire est parsemée d'histoires de ruine...

Potter devint plus curieux encore:

-Racontez-moi, je vous en prie...

Alors, lançant un ultime regard sur la nuit qui couvait au dehors, je débutai mon récit:

-J'ai autrefois fait partie d'une famille puissante, riche et respectée. Mais j'étais une femme. Une femme chez les Sang-Purs est à l'image d'une princesse: adulée tant qu'elle n'est pas considérée comme un parti à marier et un ventre à héritiers.

J'avais un an de plus que Lucius Malefoy... C'était moi qui devait, au départ, être son épouse et la porteuse de sa lignée...Cependant, au cours de mes études à Poudlard, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Sang-de-Bourbe... Sturgis Podmore...

-Podmore? Il faisait partie de ma garde rapprochée l'été où Fol-Oeil a été tué...

-Vraiment? Fis-je poliment.

Il se mordit les lèvres et attendit de nouveau que j'expose mon histoire:

-J'ai été reniée par ma famille, mes proches, mes amis... Sturgis m'a également délaissée... Et après avoir obtenu mes ASPICs, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de me prostituer pour gagner ma vie...

Quelques années après, Severus est arrivé... Je savais qu'il avait la marque, ma soeur me tenait au courant des activités du Seigneur Noir... Toute ma famille est tombée sous sa coupe...

-Merlin... Souffla l'homme en face de moi, surpris.

J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à parler de cela.

-J'ai su plus tard qu'il était professeur à Poudlard... Dumbledore l'avait embauché et j'étais absolument certaine que le veillard avait ses raisons. Par ailleurs, Severus avait déjà fait son effet auprès des filles, et en bien.

Je marquai une pause, fermai les yeux et quand je les ouvrit de nouveau, Potter était encore là, à attendre avec une amusante impatience. Alors ma voix s'éleva de nouveau, rouillée par les années et les cris que j'avais poussé:

-Lorsqu'il est arrivé vers moi il y a de cela plus de vingt ans, j'étais la maquerelle à cause de mon ancienneté... Il est entré précipitamment dans ma chambre... Il a ordonné au jeune Malefoy de rester sur le pallier et... Il m'est tombé dans les bras, m'a serrée très fort, pour murmurer avec une rage et une détresse que je ne lui connaissait pas:

« Je l'ai tué! Je ne suis pas un lâche! Je l'ai tué! Je l'ai tué! Je suis un monstre! »

Nous sommes restés des minutes entières ainsi. Puis il a senti comme une atroce brûlure à son bras et lorsqu'il a retiré sa manche, j'ai vu la marque s'embraser... Il m'a supplié de cacher le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, le temps qu'il soit hors de danger...Je suppose qu'il voulait donner sa version des faits au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour préserver le garçon...

-Draco a beaucoup changé durant sa sixième année... Songea tout haut Potter.

-Et il a disparu. Finis-je en baissant la tête.

-Mais... Il n'est pas revenu le chercher?

Potter sembla interloqué.

-C'est son père qui s'en est chargé...

Ma propre voix était rauque sous l'effort, je me souvenais aussi des yeux de Lucius. Soulagés et reconnaissants.

Potter se leva de sa chaise:

-Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir?

Il semblait soudain mal-à-l'aise, et je lui attrapai doucement le bras:

-Parce je ne veux pas qu'on oublie mes filles... Et je ne veux pas qu'on oublie Severus. Il a peut-être fait de votre vie un cauchemar, mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'en contre-partie, plusieurs destins ont été éclairés de sa personne.

Il se retourna et me fixa intensément, en murmurant:

-Vous êtes sa dixième femme, alors...?

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire, fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, encore brûlée par ce regard d'enfant perdu qu'il m'avait lancé.

-Mais il vous a payé? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Cette question, après tant de déclarations sur le credo que nous nourrissions toutes pour l'argent, me fit sourire:

-Il m'a fait comprendre bien des choses, ce jour-là.

-Vous n'avez pas couché avec lui?

Son ton était gêné, mais c'était mon métier. Je répondais avec avenance:

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin... Monsieur Potter, voyez-vous, lorsqu'il est venu à moi, il m'a autant magnifiée que les autres...

-En quoi? S'empressa-t-il de demander, avide d'une autre histoire.

Je me levai à mon tour et reprenant mon carnet sur la table, je lui répondai avec une joie tendre:

-Je suis devenue sa mère l'espace de quelques minutes. Il s'est pressé contre moi comme il l'aurait fait avec sa maman.

Il recula, sous le choc.

-Votre histoire avec lui est directement liée à celle qui m'a unie à lui, monsieur Potter... Ajoutai-je en lui tendant le carnet.

Il le prit et la gorge nouée, me questionna une dernière fois:

-Pourquoi vous me donnez cela?

Alors m'approchant de lui, je levai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans ses yeux verts:

-Pour que vous vous souveniez qu'une partie de lui était vraiment altruiste, même s'il se cachait derrière ses gallions pour illuminer des vies...

Quand Potter fut parti, je m'affaissai sur ma chaise et je souris.

Est-il possible qu'un être si sombre ait pu mener un combat pour des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas? Leur redonner un honneur, leur ouvrir les yeux, les faire sourire, les marquer pour plus d'une vie?

Est-il possible qu'il ait pu lutter pour autant de personnes alors qu'il se montrait si égoïste lorsque ses pas ne marchaient pas sur nos pavés sales?

Est-il possible que ce soit nous qui l'ayons payé?

Est-il possible que nous lui ayons donné quelque chose de plus précieux que des gallions?

Est-ce alors de la Beauté que nous lui avons donné, ou bien tout simplement un foyer au sein duquel il n'était pas jugé mais respecté?

Est-il possible que Severus Rogue nous ait aimées pour cela?

Est-il possible qu'il ait aimé, non pas ce que nous avions d'unique, mais ce que nous lui avons conféré d'unique?

Est-il possible que Severus Rogue ait aimé les femmes plutôt que la Beauté?

OoO

FIN


End file.
